Shadow
by Anime the Fallen Angel
Summary: Funny... it doesn't hurt anymore..' The end is now. Is this the end of Shadow? I claim first KaiOli and TaMa
1. Just another mission

Lightning flashed in the night sky. Crackling thunder followed closely. Cold rain poured relentlessly down on the city. Hardly any signs of life could be seen, as far as I can see. My chest rose and fell with each deep breath I took as my eyes scanned the streets slowly moved through; ignoring the rain that fell down my face. A flash; a movement of shadows. I froze. Suddenly, my legs, like coiled springs, made me leap forward in a sprint.  
  
A voice could be heard cursing as my target ran for their life. Left, right, left right. The chase ran through the streets, but I was never far from the target. The prey, a middle aged man, skidded into an alley, knocking as many trash cans into my path as possible. I couldn't help but smirk. They always thought that would work. I jumped over the can in one fluid motion, never altering my stride. I removed a metallic object from my object and took aim.  
  
Swish.. "ARG!" CRASH!!!!  
  
The man fell into some trash cans, his ankle bleeding, a metal disc with jagged edges embedded in his flesh. He turned to his back and tried crawling back from me. Lightning flashed again, casting my shadow down across the man. He gasped, the light probably slightly bringing my face into view.  
  
"Y...you?" he gasped, recognising my rain drenched face.  
  
The man didn't say anything else. A flash of metal. A spurt of red. Removing the claws from the corpse's chest, I produced a cloth to wipe the blood from my weapon. Once the blood was wiped clean, I removed one of the claw gloves off my hand and reached into my pocket, removing a mobile phone from the pocket of my pants. I hit the speed dial.  
  
".Hello."  
  
"Job's done."  
  
"Good work, Shadow. I'll deliver the details of the next job tomorrow, same time. Now get outta there."  
  
"Roger."  
  
((A/N: The phone is like one of those the people in the Matrix use))  
  
Snapping the phone shut, I glanced at the dead body of the dead man. I pulled out the metal disc I threw into the man's ankle.  
  
"Never look back." I heard myself mutter, remembering the old saying that had been drilled into my mind as I stood.  
  
I walked away from the scene, and never looked back.  
  
******  
  
Enrique stretched and yawned. Pushing the covers off him, he slid out of bed and proceeded with his daily routine. He glanced out of the window, glad to see the storm from last night had subsided. After making sure his hair was how he liked it, he walked down the stairs to the kitchen. He smiled, smelling the delicious odour that wafted through the cracks of the door.  
  
"Good morning, Oliver." He said smiling, pushing the door open.  
  
"Good morning, Enrique. Pancakes?" The green haired chef greeted, smiling and holding a frying pan.  
  
"Mmm, yeah. Please." Enrique said, sitting down. He glanced to the side and saw the morning paper. Oliver hadn't read it yet, so Enrique decided to read it first.  
  
Soon, Johnny and Robert had emerged from their slumber and joined the other two for breakfast. Robert shook his head.  
  
"I cannot believe how thunderous that storm was last night. I hardly managed to sleep." Robert commented.  
  
"You weren't the only one." Enrique said, still reading the paper. "There's been a murder not too far from here!"  
  
The rest of the Majestics turned to face Enrique. "What?"  
  
"This morning, at approximately one twenty four, a member of the public had discovered the body of Charles Montalet, thought to be a respected BBA French official, in an alleyway in the centre of Paris. Five puncture wounds believed to have been made by a thin bladed knife were found on his chest. Officials believe Mr Montalet was murdered by the same serial killer who also was thought to have killed Marie Capague and Pierre Fleur; both respected in their field of work. Mr Montalet leaves behind a widow and three month old baby..."  
  
The Majestics looked up at this. "Wow. another murder in Paris? Who's this serial killer?" Johnny said, snatching the paper out of Enrique's hands.  
  
"Whoever it was, they could be in big trouble. Charles Montalet is an important figure in the Parisian Beyblade office." Robert said over his pancakes.  
  
Oliver looked up at the clock on the wall. "I think we better get going. The charity Beyblade tournament is about start; we've agreed to meet the Bladebreakers at the stadium, remember?"  
  
Nodding, the boys left their breakfast plates for the maids to clear as they left the DuBois manor for the Stadium.  
  
"Hey, Oliver, didn't we see that Montalet guy just three days ago?" Enrique said, suddenly remembering.  
  
"We were looking for some new art work for the manor, remember, Giancarlo? That guy also dealt with art, part time. Oliver just couldn't live without his precious art." Johnny said, poking fun at the green haired French boy.  
  
"I'll have you know that art is a symbol of class and refinery, qualities you obviously don't have McGregor." Oliver retaliated.  
  
"Hey! I'll have you know."  
  
For the rest of the trip to the Stadium, the boys laughed and argued about Oliver's love of art, the murder moving further from their minds.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, I don't own Beyblade. And this fic was inspired by some other fanfiction and an anime I read about: Weiß Kreuz, which I also don't own. 


	2. The Next Day

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!! WELCOME TO THE TENTH ANNUAL BEYBLADE CHARITY TOURNAMENT!!!"  
  
The crowd roared with anticipation.  
  
"PLEASE DIG DEEP FOLKS! ALL PROCEEDS ARE IN AID OF HELPING THIRD WORLD COUNTRIES GET BACK ON THEIR FEET!!!"  
  
In the back room, the two teams competing in today's tournament were preparing to go at it.  
  
"Well, if it isn't my pet blader, Kai. How's it going?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Heh heh heh! Hey guys! I'm so stoked for this tournament! I can't wait to hit the dish!"  
  
"HEY! WHO ATE MY SNACKS!?"  
  
"They were yours? Sorry. I thought some one put that cuisine out for all of us."  
  
"They did. Tyson just doesn't want to share, the pig."  
  
The teams laughed. Soon, DJ Jazzman's voice rang out.  
  
"Now give out a warm welcome to the first two bladers of the tournament! I give you ENRIQUE GIANCARLO AND TYSON GRANGER!!!!"  
  
The blonde Italian and navy haired Japanese boys grinned and walked out to the stadium. Oliver stood up.  
  
"I'm going to look for the bathroom", he said before leaving the room.  
  
Johnny looked around at the guys and stood up. "What are we doing in here? We should be out there cheering our team mates on!"  
  
They agreed and left the room for the Stadium.  
  
******  
  
I was in the bathroom, knuckles white from gripping the sink to stop myself from shaking and collapsing. The water dripped from the tap as I stared at my reflection. I looked terrible. Pasty-faced, red eyed and generally terrible looking. I winced at how bad I looked. I turned the tap on and splashed some of the water on my face.  
  
"Merde! That's cold!" I gasped, drying my face with my hands.  
  
I turned at the sound of the door opening. A young boy walked in. He smiled and nodded. I nodded back. He disappeared into a cubicle. I sighed. I looked back at the mirror and tried to will my face to go back to its normal colour. I hate this. A couple of hours after a job and I go all shaky and guilt-ridden. I took several deep breaths to steady my nerves. The boss is so lucky I owe them a huge debt. If it wasn't for Father. I shook my head. Best not think about it.  
  
The sound of a flushing toilet gave my mind a new road to walk down. The boy walked out of the cubicle. He smiled at me, but his smile became concerned. I inwardly groaned. I knew what was coming next.  
  
"Excusez-moi, Monsieur. Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. Maybe ate something bad for breakfast. I'm feeling better already."  
  
I even made myself smile. The boy must have decided I looked better, so he washed his hands and left. I looked back at my reflection. I did actually look a lot better. I felt my shock subside. I sighed, relieved. The episode wasn't as bad this time as it usually was. The target didn't put up as much of a fight as the others did in the past. I shook my head at my terminology. The target. If I named them and thought of them as more than targets, I'd probably be in a mental institute by now. I inspected my face and appearance. I ran my hand slightly through my hair. I straightened my clothes.  
  
Cheering could be heard outside. Deciding I looked presentable, I turned away and walked into the tournament arena.  
  
"AND ENRIQUE WON THE MATCH!"  
  
******  
  
"Hey guys! I can't believe I missed that match!"  
  
"Oliver! Where've you been?"  
  
"In the bathroom. Some guy was in there."  
  
"Aw, performance anxiety, Frenchie?"  
  
Oliver lightly punched Rei on the shoulder. The others laughed.  
  
"AND NOW, LET'S BRING OUT OLIVER DUBOIS AND MAX TATE!!!"  
  
The French boy smiled at Max. They walked out to the dish and waved to the crowd. Standing at opposite ends, they watch the punch bowl come up.  
  
"ALRIGHT EVERYONE, IT'S TIME TO GET THIS BATTLE STARTED. 3, 2, 1, LET IT RRRRRIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!"  
  
Both boys were focused when their blades were released into the dish. Oliver's blade circled the dish once before decidedly crashing into Max's blade.  
  
"Draciel! Don't give up! Stand your ground!"  
  
The green blade skidded to a halt, stopping Oliver's blade from pushing it out of the dish.  
  
"Unicolyon! Try again!"  
  
"Draciel!"  
  
The two blades crashed into each other again. In a flash of light, the bitbeasts made their appearances. Neighing and roaring could be heard over the crowd's cheers.  
  
"DRACIEL!"  
  
"UNICOLYON!"  
  
The bitbeasts crashed into each other again. In a flash, both bladers managed to grab their blades in mid air.  
  
"BOTH BLADERS ARE KNOCKED OUT!!! IT'S A TIE!!!"  
  
Oliver smiled at Max and tipped his beret at him. "Well done, mon ami."  
  
Max chuckled. "Thanks. You weren't too bad, either."  
  
They left the arena and were greeted by their team mates. Smiling, they grabbed some seats in the crowd and watched the rest of the day's tournament.  
  
******  
  
I watched the matches in the crowd. I enjoyed watching the sport myself; who doesn't? I let my eyes scan the teams. They were excellent bladers. I stopped a moment and had to hold my breath. There he was. The object of my desire for the past year or more. The blunette had no idea I was watching him. His eyes were shut. That suited me fine as I took him in. I thought about what it would be like to look into those eyes; to be held in those powerful arms and feel protected and forget about my double life, but I couldn't. My job wouldn't allow it. I'll end up hurting my prince.  
  
I sat back in my seat, enjoying the atmosphere and view. By the end, I was smiling and discussing much of the day's tournament with my companions; holding my breath when my prince came close and even glanced at me momentarily. Back home, I disappeared into my room quickly, despite my friends urging me to stay and talk for a while.  
  
"No, merci. I'm turning in for an early night. Bonne nuit."  
  
With an exchange of 'Good night's, I went straight to my room and sat on my bed with the lights off. I listened for the others going to bed, slowly but surely. I sighed and cleared my mind. It was taking longer than before, thanks to guests that we decided to invite to stay over. Quite close to midnight, the house was silent, except for the occasional snore. I pulled a trunk out from under my bed, making sure I made as little noise as possible and undressed to my undergarments. I pulled out the things I might need; my uniform, my retractable claws and several other odds and ends.  
  
Quickly but silently, I pulled the black polo neck over my head and pulled on the black pants. Fastening the black belt with the silver buckle and side pack, I shrugged on the white blazer and done the buttons up. I straightened the red lined lapel before continuing. Finally, I put my visor sunglasses on, even though it was night and pulled on the knee high black boots. I left my retractable Tiger Claw gloves on the bed beside me. Removing my mobile phone from my other coat's pocket, I waited, my eyes practically glued to the twenty four hour clock on my bedside table.  
  
23 56 hours...  
  
23 57...  
  
23 58...  
  
23 59...  
  
00 00  
  
I answered the phone from the first vibration.  
  
"Here, boss."  
  
"Bon garçon. Another mission tonight. Hardly worthy of an able assassin as you."  
  
I shuddered involuntarily when the boss said that.  
  
"I want you to go the Charles Montalet's house on La Rue Du Fleur. He has some important documents that require retrieving. You'll know which ones they are because they are written in kanji."  
  
"Kanji?"  
  
"Japanese. He was going to get them translated today. Luckily, you prevented that. The documents are more likely than not in his office at his residence. Get the documents and keep them at your house until I call for them. La bonne Chance, mon garçon."  
  
With that, they hung up. I sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. La Rue Du Fleur was constantly patrolled by police officers. Not to mention the Montalet widow will be inside. I shook my head and packed away my claws, slipping on a pair of black leather gloves instead. I couldn't risk hurting someone if I brought my weapon along. Instead, I packed my belt pack with extra tranquilliser darts and tear gas and a master key to get into the house. Listening to the sounds in the house, I slid my window open and jumped onto the handy branch of the tree that grew so close to my window. When I landed, I didn't stop. I ran as fast as I could and leapt over the fence. Next stop, La Rue Du Fleur.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'd like to thank my first, and only reviewer to date, Crazy Rei luva. *Hands Rei plushie to CRL*. Thankies! ^_____^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. 


	3. Another sucessful mission?

I crouched on the ground, panting. Not from the run. I looked down at the policeman lying down next to me, then at the metal pipe in my hands. I threw it aside, tearing my eyes away from the pool of blood that seeped from his head. He surprised me. He struggled. I had to fight him off. I shook my head and took a deep breath. Can't think about that right now.  
  
"Oh God... please let him live..."  
  
Keeping as low as possible and staying in the shadows, I ran straight to the Montalet residence. It was a beautiful place; with French windows and a balcony outside the master bedroom. I skirted to the back of the house and searched.  
  
For what felt like hours, but was only a minute or two, I found what I was looking for. I removed the penknife from my pack and prised open the security box. I sighed with relief. For all the money they may have, the Montalet's security system was pretty elementary. I pulled out a couple of wires and knew the alarms have been disabled. I walked to the back door. Using the master key the boss gave me when I first started, I let myself into the back of the house. Moving quickly, I found my way to what looked like the office.  
  
I froze. It was quiet. Then I heard it. A baby upstairs stirring. I kept still. My breathing was raspy; nervous. My rushing blood echoed in my ears. For a few seconds, I remained as still as a mouse, then quickly ran into the room, shutting the door quietly behind me. I saw the desk in front of me and ran to it and frantically searched the drawers and table top. Papers..papers.papers! None of these were what I needed! They were all French or English. I heard another noise, but I had to get those documents. I moved a pile of papers aside carefully. A brown file.... I opened and read the first page. Yes! The pages look like they were Japanese. A gasp. My head snapped up. A woman was standing by the door, face etched in surprise and fear.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
******  
  
"Madam Montalet recovered after last night's burglary. Doctors confirm the presence of sodium pentathol, a knockout drug, in her system and have identified mode of administration through injection via the neck. Officer Dumont, who had been discovered dead in a nearby alleyway, was confirmed to have died from a fatal blow to the head.  
  
Although around fifteen people, including Madam Montalet had seen the intruder, no-one could give a clear description due to the swiftness of his actions. Police are urging any witnesses to come forward and assist in apprehending the intruder for breaking and entering and murder."  
  
Kai switched the channel and sat back in the chair.  
  
"Paris. Fashion, food, art, murder and forced entry... quite a city you guys have."  
  
Enrique shook his head. "Poor Madam Montalet. She's been made a widow just two nights ago, and now she's been burgled."  
  
"Yeah... can't someone give the poor woman a break?" Max said.  
  
"That's life, Max. People prey on the weak; and Madam Montalet's loss has made her falter temporarily." Kai muttered.  
  
"Where's Tyson?" Kenny piped in, hoping to move the conversation.  
  
"Still sleeping, the lazy lad." Robert said, walking into the living room.  
  
"Hey! Are we ever going to go to the second round matches today? The White Tigers are in town!" Rei said impatiently. "It's their match against the All Stars today."  
  
"Alright, keep your shirt on, Rei. We're going." Johnny mumbled, getting up.  
  
Everyone stood up, except for Robert.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" Kenny asked.  
  
"No... Actually, I think it is best for me to remain here. Oliver isn't feeling well and someone should stay to keep an eye on Tyson so he doesn't end up eating all the food in the house when he finally wakes up."  
  
"Good idea. We wouldn't want to have to starve tonight."  
  
The others left, leaving Robert, Tyson and Oliver alone in the house.  
  
******  
  
I forced my eyes shut, trying my hardest to get to sleep again. I sighed and pulled the blanket over my head. I tried to stop myself from hyperventilating. My mind kept replaying the job last night. Madam Montalet's scream before I threw the tranquiliser dart. Policemen surrounding me... My throwing tear gas and fighting my way through them. Hiding, running, fighting.  
  
I felt a tear run down my cheek. That poor officer... I never meant to kill him. I should have been careful! I should have helped him somehow before getting into the house...  
  
I turned over, my eyes falling on the file on my table, hidden under my books. What was so important about that thing anyway? In fact, why am I ordered to kill these people? Why? I thought about the others I had assassinated. Charles Montalet. Marie Capague. Pierre Fleur. there were some more in the past, in other countries, but I forced their names out of my head. Why?  
  
I looked at the photo frame I had in my hand all night. A picture of myself, my foster brother of many years ago, my mother and my father... Father... I had to do this for his sake. Sighing, I closed my eyes, forcing my mind to clear and allow myself some peace of sorts to fall asleep...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ARG!!! Three reviews!? Oh well, they get the goodies! This chappie, it's my *gulp....* p-r-e-c-i-o-u-s Kai plushies.... *reluctantly hands over a Kai plushie each to Crazy Rei Luva and Gold Dragon*. You have no idea how painful that was... *huggles own Kai plushie.*  
  
=-=Q and A time!!!!=-=  
  
Q. crazy Rei luva asked "Anyway, that killer, is it someone from beyblade or is it an OC?"  
  
A. Well... it'll be a spoiler, wouldn't it? There will be clues further on, and it MAY come as a bit of a surprise...  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Beyblade, or else I'd make myself Kai's girlfriend ^_________^ 


	4. New blades,New Danger

"Galux! Scratch Attack!"  
  
"Trygator! Counter with your Water Smash!"  
  
The two bitbeasts roared and crashed head on with their attacks. Mariah and Emily were poker faced, unwilling to admit they lost. DJ Jazzman, however, was more than keen to announce who won.  
  
"MARIAH WINS IT!!! THAT MAKES THE DAY'S SCORING 2-2!!!"  
  
Rei cheered for all he was worth for Mariah. Emily frowned, upset at her loss but shrugged and congratulated Mariah. The teams, including the Majestics and Bladebreakers filed into the back room.  
  
"Mom!" Max called, running over to his mother and giving her a hug. Judy looked very happy to see her son.  
  
"Max. How are you?"  
  
"Great!"  
  
"I must say, you were really something out there, Mariah."  
  
"Thanks Ray. But it was a team effort."  
  
Judy pulled away from the chattering group momentarily and produced four packages from her pocket, calling the Bladebreakers over.  
  
"What is it, mom?" Max asked, eyeing the small boxes.  
  
"As a present for your birthday last month Max, I wanted to design a new blade for you, but Douglas had offered to design blades for your whole team. So this is what they are; new blades for your team. Douglas says take very good care of them, but I'm sure you don't need telling."  
  
"Cool! Thanks Mom!" Max cried when his mother gave him a green box.  
  
"Thank you Mrs Tate", Ray said, accepting his white box.  
  
"Thanks." Kai said, holding his blue package.  
  
"Where's your other friend...Tyson, isn't it?"  
  
"He's back at Oliver's place. The lazy bum's probably still sleeping." Kai replied, snickering.  
  
******  
  
My eyes slowly opened. I squinted a little from the light that poured through a gap in the curtains of my room. I glanced at the clock on my bedside table.  
  
"One in the afternoon!?"  
  
I push the covers off my bed and got myself washed and changed. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I looked considerably better now I had cleaned up, but I was still pale. I sighed, shaking my head. Best not worry about it, or I'd get worked up again.  
  
Back in my room, I decided to try and hide the files a little better. I slipped them into my sketch file when my mobile started vibrating in my pocket. I dropped the file and answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Just thought I'd call to check up on you, Shadow. Did you get the files?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good boy. Did you see the news? I must say, it must have been very close, what with Madam Montalet and that police officer seeing you. Well, at least he can't talk and she doesn't remember."  
  
I sat on my bed. I didn't like this conversation.  
  
"Anyway, apart from checking up on you, I thought I'd tell you something. Cypher is coming over. He'll be helping you."  
  
I stiffened. "Cypher?"  
  
"Oui. He's just finished a job for me elsewhere. He should be arriving tomorrow."  
  
I frowned. Cypher and I had trained together when we were younger. I haven't seen him in over a year.  
  
"Why is he coming?" I asked. "And whilst we're making conversation, what's the purpose of my 'missions'?"  
  
"I thought you might need a little help. Cypher will fill you in. And don't worry about your purpose. The less you know, the better. I have to go now."  
  
The phone clicked as the boss hung up. I kept the phone to my ear, disbelief creeping through me. I wasn't to know why I have to kill these people? Cypher. what job are you doing for the boss? Why are you coming?  
  
Pocketing the mobile, I walked downstairs. My friends were already back, discussing the tournament I had missed.  
  
******  
  
The Bladebreakers gathered in the living room and showed each other's new blades off.  
  
"Wow, Max, your mom was sure cool about giving us all new blades! I can't wait to check mine out." Ray said, admiring his new blade.  
  
"Yeah! Aw man, I can't believe I missed the tournament!"  
  
"I'm surprised you ever came down from your room at all, Tyson."  
  
Tyson grinned at Oliver's remark. "Anyway, you can talk."  
  
"At least I had a plausible reason. I wasn't feeling well. What excuse do you have?"  
  
"Er. heh heh heh."  
  
"Hey, Kai. Can we see your new blade?"  
  
"It's in my room."  
  
Robert walked into the room, interrupting the conversation with a grim face. "I think we need to watch the news." He said, switching the television on.  
  
"And back to our number one, late-breaking news coverage. Respected PBA official, Douglas Smith, has been found murdered in his office last night. Officials still need to clarify the cause of death. An investigation is being held to identify the murderer. This is Carmen Del."  
  
Robert turned the volume down and glanced at the group. Max leapt up. "I need to call Mom. He was her boss."  
  
Max ran out of the room to phone the All Stars' hotel and speak to his mom. Kai frowned.  
  
"What was the motive?"  
  
"I haven't the foggiest. It must be important though."  
  
"And whoever it was must be good. The PBA building is heavily secured." Kenny commented.  
  
******  
  
I had watched the news, deep in thought. Could it have been Cypher? He was better at the more complicated security sabotage than I was; he would have found a way to bypass the security system. I jumped a little, the familiar vibration in my pocket. Excusing myself, I went to the bathroom to answer the call.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Shadow. It's me, Cypher."  
  
"Cypher? Wha."  
  
"Listen, I'm in Paris now. The boss called and told me to help you out. You saw the news?"  
  
I nodded, but remembered I was on the phone. "Yeah, I saw. Was that you who killed Douglas?"  
  
"Yeah. The boss wanted me to kill him and find some chip he had."  
  
"Chip?"  
  
"It had some important information programmed inside. I don't know what; you have the documents that explain why, I think."  
  
I thought of the file in my room. "Yeah, but I couldn't read them. Why are you calling me? This doesn't sound like a social call."  
  
"You're right, it's not. Douglas didn't have the chip, although I managed to get him to tell me something. Apparently, a blader has the chip. I'm guessing it's the All Stars, but I might be wrong. Just thought I'd call to let you know."  
  
"Yeah. thanks."  
  
"No problem. Over and out."  
  
With that, Cypher hung up. I blinked. Something wasn't right. Killing a small time BBA official like Montalet was okay; at least he doesn't attract a lot of attention. But Douglas Smith, a major figurehead in American beyblading? The boss was up to something big, and Cypher and I were thrust into the centre of it.  
  
"Dammit."  
  
I flushed the toilet, to keep up the pretence of being in the toilet and washed my hands. I walked into the living room, where my friends were discussing the murder and day's tournament. I looked around the room. Some people were missing. Apparently they were upstairs. I looked at the time. Half past five; time's moving quickly today. Might as well go upstairs and do some thinking in private.  
  
"Listen. I'm just going upstairs again."  
  
"Not feeling well?"  
  
I nodded slowly. "Yeah.."  
  
I frowned, deep in thought. I had to try and translate those files. They might have some answers, but where can I go to translate them without getting caught? I froze. My bedroom door was open. I pushed open the slightly ajar door. My eyes widened. My prince was sitting on my bed, reading.  
  
The documents.  
  
My trunk was lying open in front of him. My uniform. my pack. my claws, the blades exposed on one of the gloves.  
  
He lifted his crimson orbs and looked at me, shock etched on his face.  
  
"Oliver. what is this stuff?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YAY!!! More people are reviewing! And I see there's no way to pull the wool over you smart peeps eyes! For everyone who reviewed so far. TALA PLUSHIES ALL AROUND! *hands a Tala plushie to all four reviewers to date.* AND!. .. to the smart peeps who guessed the assassin correctly (and because I'm feeling generous... ), OLIVER PLUSHIES! *hands crazy Rei Luva, Needle point and Draconicality Oli-chan plushies* Horray for you smart peeps!!! * hugs own Tala and Oli-chan plushies too * ^___________^  
  
By the way, for your information, unless you haven't guessed yet, this is yaoi. In fact, MY FIRST ONE!!! And it's surprisingly easy to write! You no like yaoi? Tough! Read the other fic then.  
  
=-= Q and A Time =-=  
  
Well, I since everyone basically asked the same question, you got the answer. .. IT'S Oli-chan!!! And for extra info, and I'm sure you guessed by now, it's primarily centred on Oliver and Kai - to an extent. 


	5. Shadow's identity

Before Kai could do anything, Oliver jumped on him. Kai didn't have time to react. The unicorn put his body on top of the phoenix, clamping his hand over the phoenix's mouth to prevent him from calling out.  
  
"Kai, don't make me hurt you. Promise you wouldn't shout?"  
  
Kai nodded slowly, his eyes disbelieving. This kid was stronger that he thought. Slowly, Oliver moved away. Kai took this as an opportunity. He pushed Oliver off him and headed for the door. Oliver thought Kai might try that and grabbed his scarf, pulling him back. Quickly, Oliver ripped the cord off his curtains, plunging the room into darkness, and tied Kai up. Oliver pulled his hat off his head and stuffed it into Kai's mouth as a gag.  
  
Oliver got off the bed, satisfied that Kai can't move or make any sound. He quickly shut his door and switched the bedside lamp on.  
  
"Listen, Kai. I don't want to hurt you, honestly, I don't."  
  
Oliver packed his things away, slipping the claws on one of his gloves back into their catch and pushed trunk away under his bed. Straightening the documents back into the files, Oliver sat across from Kai, who was watching him.  
  
They stayed this way for a while. Soon, they heard shouting downstairs.  
  
"Hey, guys! I'm turning in the night! There's nothing we can do for the All Stars now."  
  
A flurry of agreement followed and the rest of the Bladebreakers and Majestics turned in for the night. The two already in Oliver's room kept quiet, listening as one by one, the boys went to bed. They glanced at the clock by Oliver's bed. 23 45. Oliver reached over and put his hand on the hat in Kai's mouth.  
  
"I'll explain all this if you tell me how you found my stuff. Please don't shout." Oliver whispered.  
  
Kai nodded, slowly. Accepting this, he removed his hat. Kai frowned a little.  
  
"What's all that stuff you have, Oliver? Why."  
  
"I said I'll explain if you explain what you were doing, snooping in my room."  
  
"Untie me, and I'll talk. I won't fight." He also said.  
  
Oliver complied, against his better judgement. He didn't like seeing Kai like this anyway. ((AN: I do!!! ^___^ )) Kai rubbed his wrists; the cord having bit into the exposed area under his fin guards.  
  
"I looked inside and that bloodstained blazer by your bed. I investigated and found those claw things in the trunk. They were sticking out of the top. Then I saw the papers; the Japanese ones, sticking out of your folder. They caught my eye because of the title on the front. What were you doing with files about my grandfather and Boris Balkov?"  
  
Oliver frowned. "The files are about your grandfather and Boris Balkov?"  
  
Kai nodded. "Your turn. What are you doing with those.weapons and that file?"  
  
Oliver took a deep breath. Where to start.  
  
******  
  
So I told him what I was.  
  
"I'm primarily an assassin. I also infiltrate and pilfer when I'm told to."  
  
I hung my head. I didn't like the way Kai was looking at me. He was quiet for a while. Then he spoke up again.  
  
"So. who did you kill?"  
  
"That police officer on the news.Charles Montalet. Marie Capague. Pierre Fleur." I suddenly felt like I was choking. Remembering their names just made me panic slightly. Kai just stared at me. I kept my head down, tracing the pattern on my bedspread with my eyes.  
  
"And the files?"  
  
"Stole them out of the Montalet house."  
  
"... Do the other Majestics know?"  
  
"No."  
  
I heard Kai sigh. I shook. He wasn't going to turn me in, was he? Why did I tell him everything!? I looked up.  
  
"You won't tell the police or the others, will you?"  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
I blinked. Why wouldn't he? Kai answered that thought.  
  
"You're in something deep. And it involves my Grandfather. If you want, I'll translate the files for you."  
  
"You'd do that? Why?"  
  
"I want to know what he and Boris are up to this time. Boris wasn't arrested and Grandfather was only given community service as a punishment. What you have here, from I've managed to read, might give clues as to arresting them."  
  
I couldn't believe it. Kai Hiwatari, regardless of that he knew I was a murderer and thief, was helping me. Granted, it was because whatever I was doing was inadvertently connected to him, but I still couldn't help but feel like I was the luckiest guy in the world.  
  
"Thank you, Kai."  
  
******  
  
A vibrating in Oliver's pocket interrupted the two boys. Kai sat at Oliver's desk, starting to translate the documents for the French boy, whilst Oliver answered the call.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Oliver. I have another job for you. Just like last night's job, only the setting is in a hotel. The All Stars' team hotel, to be precise. I want you to go into their rooms, find a chip they are holding, and keep it with you until I call for it. Understand?"  
  
"What chip?"  
  
"You'll know it when you see it."  
  
The other line hung up. Oliver sighed. One of these days, he was going to be the one who calls and hangs up. He looks over to Kai, who turned back to his translating.  
  
"I...I need to leave again for a few hours tonight."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Oliver sighed. Sliding off his bed, he pulled his trunk from under his bed. With their backs to each other, Kai continued with his translating and Oliver got dressed. A few minutes later, Oliver walked to his bedroom window dressed in his outfit, minus his claw gloves again. He turned and looked at Kai, a sad expression on his face. Kai hadn't looked up at all. Oliver couldn't help but feel slightly heart broken.  
  
"Well... see you later, Kai."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Oliver slid open his window and started to shimmy down the branch.  
  
"Be careful tonight, Oliver. Don't get caught."  
  
Oliver looked back into his bedroom. Kai was still bent over the files, writing, but Oliver grinned. Knowing Kai cared even a tiny bit made him feel hopeful. He climbed down quickly and ran across his lawn, a smile on his face.  
  
******  
  
I can't believe it. Kai actually told me to be careful. It may not seem like much, but I feel like I can do anything now! I slowed my pace and started skirting about town, keeping in my namesake. I found the hotel in half an hour. An expensive looking place. I might have even stayed there once.  
  
I moved to the back of the hotel, keeping to the shadows. I looked up at the windows and counted across. Max said his mother and her team was staying in a room on the first floor. I soon found the windows I needed and gathered some wooden boxes that were handy nearby. They managed to get me near to a fire escape ladder I was hoping to reach. I jumped once. Missed. Taking a deep breath, I tried again. Got it! I swung up the ladder and managed to get myself onto the scaffolding. I made my way to the open window of what I hoped was the All Stars' room.  
  
Once inside, I cast an eye around. I left the house at quarter past midnight, after the boss phoned as scheduled. So it must be close to one in the morning now. The room was dark, so maybe the team was asleep. I moved slowly through the room, not wanting to wake anyone up. I realised I was in the bathroom. Well, wasn't too bad an entry I suppose. Less likely for me to wake someone up on entry. I walked to the door and was about to open it when I stopped. Something didn't feel right all of a sudden. It was quiet; too quiet. Cracking open the door slightly, my suspicions were confirmed. There wasn't any snoring, and there was a strange smell in the air.  
  
"Here goes nothing." I whispered before opening the door fully.  
  
I opened my mouth to gasp, but clamped my hand over it at the same time. The room was ransacked. Drawers were pulled out of the chests, clothes hanging out of the cupboards, covers pulled off the beds, ornaments and mirrors smashed; glass everywhere. But that wasn't what shocked me. On the stripped beds, the All Stars were gagged, blindfolded and trussed like poultry in their night clothes, their cheeks glistening with what looked like tears. Their blades were in front of them, smashed to pieces. I moved further into the room, unsure of what to say. Then it hit me when I looked on the ground what the smell in the air was.  
  
A pool of blood trickled towards my feet, from a body in the middle of the floor. I froze. Blonde hair; a lab coat; a purple suit.  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
The nearest All Star, the basketball player Eddy, moved his head slightly, maybe hearing my voice. I walked carefully and quietly to the director's side, not stepping in the blood. Director Judy was pretty badly injured. She was bruised and cut all over and her face pale from the blood loss. I searched for the source and found it. There was something protruding from her side. It was moved once, maybe by the Director when she fell, aggravating the cut and causing a more serious injury. I looked around desperately for something to stem the blood flow. I froze suddenly.  
  
Someone was shouting and banging on the door. The All Stars heard the banging and tried to shout back through their gags and struggled against their binds. My muscles immediately took over from my mind. My legs stood and I jumped over the trail of blood back into the bathroom. I only managed to launch myself through the open window when the hotel room door was knocked down. I jumped down from the fire escape and landed on my feet on the ground, my ears picking up the French shouting in the room. I ran as fast as I could, fear lacing my veins and giving energy to my legs. I automatically stayed in the shadows, not wanting to attract anymore attention. I didn't stop, I couldn't stop. It was only when I had climbed the tree outside my room and collapsed on my knees in my room did I finally stop.  
  
******  
  
Once the shock washed off Oliver, he looked up. Kai was still at the desk, but his arms were folded on the table, his head on top of them, his eyes closed. Oliver blinked for a moment. Even in his sleep, Kai was stern faced. Getting up slowly, his leg muscles protesting from all the running they were put through, Oliver walked to Kai. He laid his head next to Kai, staring into the phoenix's face for a good few minutes.  
  
Sighing, Oliver stood up and walked to his cupboard and pulled out a spare blanket. Draping it gently over Kai's shoulder, Oliver stroked Kai's cheek lightly before getting undressed. Once he packed his clothes away, carefully this time, Oliver climbed into his own bed. He switched the bed side light off and settled in.  
  
"Good night, my prince." Oliver mumbled before falling asleep, the night's events slipping through his mind like a bad dream.  
  
******  
  
"What!? No...NO!... I'll be right there. Don't move, Emily, I'll be right there!"  
  
I rubbed my eyes, wondering what was happening. Sounded like Max was shouting. I moved slightly, and my legs started repaying me with a cramp.  
  
"Merde!"  
  
I bent over to rub the calf, wondering what could have caused it. I closed my eyes and thought of what I did last night. I vaguely remembered Kai being in my room. running. a ransacked room. My eyes shot open, the vision of the tied up All Stars and the injured Director Judy Tate. Ignoring the stiffness in my leg, I got off the bed. I barely registered that Kai was gone, the files missing and the blanket draped over the chair. I nearly crashed into Max, who was panic-stricken and looked completely lost.  
  
"Max! What. what's wrong?"  
  
"It.it's my mom! Sh.she's in hospital! I've gotta get there NOW!"  
  
Max started running into his room, throwing whatever he could together. I disappeared into my room and got myself washed and dressed before arriving downstairs. Kai was standing at the living room entrance, his back to me. Tyson was trying to calm Max, his face was in his hands. Kai cast me a look. Tell you later, I mouthed.  
  
When he was calmer, Max went to the hospital, Ray and Tyson going as support. The others; Johnny, Robert and Enrique, decided to go to the third run of the charity tournament. I gave the excuse that I wasn't feeling well again, which in actual fact, I was. It felt like I had swallowed a lump of lead when I saw how distraught Max was. Kai said something about staying in case the hospital called again.  
  
Soon, Kai and I were alone in the house. Before, I couldn't have wished for anything else in the world. However, I knew the only reason he was staying was because of his involvement.  
  
"What happened, Oliver?" He said sharply when we were in my room, safely out of the servants' ear shot. "You said you were going to the All Stars' hotel last night. I didn't think you'd try and kill Max's mom!"  
  
"I didn't! When I got there, someone had already been! The All Stars were tied up and Director Judy was."  
  
I stopped, her image suddenly popped up in my head; my mind kick starting its ritual of shock, guilt and creeping nausea, even though I was only an observer this time, and not the perpetrator. I took a deep breath to steady my nerves. I looked up slightly; Kai was frowning.  
  
"You're shaking."  
  
"I'll be fine. Happens all the time." I said, trying to brush the episode off. I looked back down at my hands, which were shaking and clammy. I scolded myself for showing weakness to Kai. I knew he probably wouldn't be convinced.  
  
"How long?"  
  
"How long what?"  
  
"How long have you been an assassin?"  
  
"Actually? I've been put through training when I was six. First assassinated when I was ten."  
  
Silence, except for my breathing. Then.  
  
"You should rest."  
  
I looked up. Kai was still standing like he always does, against the wall. I blinked. I couldn't help but stare when I see him like that. He opened his eyes and looked at me. Sighing, he grabbed me unexpectedly and put me down onto the bed before I could say or do anything. I guess I wasn't in any position to try anyway. My head hadn't hit the pillow before Kai stood upright and went back to his spot on the wall.  
  
"At least lie down. You won't be any use if you collapse."  
  
I couldn't help myself. I felt hot tears trickle down my cheeks. I lifted my hands to my face and tried to slow my breathing down.  
  
"Oh God. I hate this. why can't I have a normal life.?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I have to do this. I can't explain, but if I stop, it'll be bad news for." I stopped. Telling Kai too much could endanger him. Hell, he's in deep enough as it is! So I did the only thing I was capable of at that moment. I turned over and cried quietly.  
  
******  
  
Kai stood against the wall, looking at the unicorn. He couldn't help but feel. what was it? Pity. for the boy. He was doing this for someone else's sake. He was forced to do something like this from a young age. Hell, he was leading the Blade Sharks back in Japan when he was ten, and here was Oliver, who killed his first person at the same age. He had what looked like little choice. Detaching himself from the wall, Kai walked to the bed. Gently, he placed a hand on Oliver's shoulder. The French boy recoiled slightly, but Kai was firm. He kept his hand on the boy's shoulder. Oliver calmed a little, but still cried.  
  
Kai frowned. For some reason, he didn't want Oliver to be like this. Deciding the boy needed more than just a comforting hand on his shoulder, the phoenix sat next to Oliver on the bed. Oliver turned slightly, looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Kai. wha."  
  
Kai turned Oliver round completely, making the unicorn's head lying on the phoenix's chest. Oliver's teary eyes widened. He wasn't sure what to do. Kai put one hand lazily over Oliver, the other one lying dormant on the other side of him, not touching Oliver.  
  
"Trying to comfort you. Believe me; you tell anyone I'm hugging you, and you won't live, even if you are a trained assassin."  
  
Although Kai couldn't see, Oliver smiled at this. Just feeling Kai holding him was comforting enough. He felt the tears slowly subside. He even attempted normal enough conversation, although he was practically falling asleep.  
  
"Who's in the match today, anyway." Oliver murmured, eyelids heavy.  
  
"The Dark Bladers. and the Demolition Boys."  
  
"Hmm." Oliver mumbled, hardly hearing what Kai said.  
  
"I think the Demolition Boys will win. The Dark Bladers just don't have enough skills, in my opinion."  
  
Oliver's eyes had completely shut; his breathing slow and steady. Kai looked down at the sleeping boy, a strange feeling growing in his gut. He lifted his other arm and proceeded stroking his hair. He found it surprising at how soft and silky it felt. It felt. nice. Kai put his head on the headboard.  
  
"Great. I find myself in some sort of plot involving my Grandfather and Boris, Max's mom is hospitalised by someone no-one knows and I'm stroking the hair of an assassin. Anymore surprises you have to throw at me?" Kai muttered at the ceiling.  
  
Oliver stirred, which made Kai freeze. He looked down at the sleeping boy and smiled. You know, he doesn't actually look half bad. Kai started at that thought. He frowned and looked up at the ceiling again.  
  
"Great. Now you're suggesting I'm gay. Should've kept my mouth shut."  
  
After a while, Kai carefully slid Oliver off his lap and tucked him into the bed covers. Kai smiled and stroked Oliver's cheek.  
  
"Don't do anything stupid." Kai said, meaning to direct it at himself, but it came out as a worried statement to Oliver, referring to his double life.  
  
The phoenix glanced at the time. 12 53. Deciding the charity tournament was over, Kai stood up. He needed to see Tala. This business with Boris would probably affect him. Deciding that the files were safer in his room, where he took them to finish translating that morning, he looked down at Oliver.  
  
"I have to go out. Be back in a few...."  
  
Kai left the room. When the door clicked, Oliver's eyes opened slightly. He snuggled deeper into the covers, his eyes growing heavier. Before he feel asleep, the unicorn silently vowed that he won't let any harm come to the phoenix.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One... two... three.... Universal AAAWWWWWW!!!! I had fun writing this chapter. ^__^ And I've noticed my chapters are getting longer... is that a bad thing?  
  
Thanks to everyone who likes the idea of my pairing! There's going to be another pairing though... hee! And here's a question for you guys to ponder over... who's Cypher? More plushies for the right answers! 


	6. How Could You?

I didn't want to wake up. It was such a beautiful dream. Kai was hugging me again; we were in a beautiful field. My head was against Kai's chest, and he stroked my hair lovingly. I snuggled down deeper. I felt at peace. I wasn't an assassin anymore. Kai was safe. That was all that mattered. I opened my eyes and looked up at Kai's smiling face.  
  
"Did you say something?" I asked.  
  
"Wake up."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Wake up, Oliver."  
  
"I am awake."  
  
"Oliver..."  
  
Kai grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me. "Wake up, Oliver!"  
  
Grudgingly, I woke up. Enrique's face was inches away from mine. Trust him to interrupt the most beautiful and restful sleep I've ever had in days. I pushed the Italian away and rubbed my eyes.  
  
"What is it, Enrique?"  
  
"Oliver, it's Kai..."  
  
I jolted awake. Kai? Where was he? He was here a moment ago, before I fell asleep. I looked up at Enrique. I didn't like the look on his face.  
  
"Wha... what's wrong? What happened?"  
  
"Just get yourself cleaned up. We leave in a few minutes."  
  
I jumped out of bed. Just running a brush through my hair before pulling my beret, I ran out of my room. Only Enrique was downstairs.  
  
"Enrique, what happened to Kai?"  
  
"He's been admitted into the hospital. I'm not sure what happened. The others are at the hospital with the Bladebreakers. I thought I should come and pick you up. I know you'd want to see him."  
  
I stopped and looked at Enrique. Even the other two had no idea, only Enrique knew about my crush on Kai. I remember when he found out; he found and read my diary. I could've killed him that day, not literally, but he was cool with it once he got over the shock. For a few days after that, he'd make fun of me in private, pretending to be jealous that I chose Kai instead of him. At least he made me smile occasionally, and he was happy in the knowledge that I won't be competition to the girls in the world.  
  
"Merci, Enrique."  
  
"C'mon."  
  
Soon, I was standing in the hospital. I didn't like it in here. The sterile white walls, the smell of disinfectant, the medical instruments... They made me think of impending death, not life-saving. Taking a deep breath, I walked up to the receptionist.  
  
"Excusez-moi, can you tell me where Kai Hiwatari is? He was admitted in a few minutes ago."  
  
The man typed in the name on the computer. "Mr Hiwatari is currently in surgery. If you like, you can wait in the relatives' room, monsieur."  
  
"Oui... merci."  
  
Surgery!? What happened? I walked slowly. In the room, Johnny, Robert and Rei were already waiting. Enrique already gave the excuse that I shouldn't be in the house on my own when everyone was comforting the All Stars and Bladebreakers at the hospital. We all sat in silence. Rei looked pretty upset. Who would blame him? It was his team captain after all... I couldn't take the suspense anymore.  
  
"So what happened? To Kai, I mean."  
  
"The police made the discovery. They found him near the tournament arena, pretty badly beat up..."  
  
I paled. He was attacked?  
  
Rei continued with what he was told. "The paramedics that brought him in said something about major blood loss... he might have been shot or something..."  
  
I took a deep breath. What happened to my vow? I said I'd protect him, and a few minutes later, he was attacked! I stood up, mumbling I needed some air. I shook my head at Enrique, who looked like he was going to follow. I walked aimlessly around the hospital. I stopped at a lift, planning to go downstairs. I was about to step inside when a couple of doctors behind me walked past.  
  
"Yes. Surgery went well. Kai Hiwatari's been moved to Intensive Care."  
  
"We'll give him some time to rest before we tell the relatives. What's his status?"  
  
"Stable. We think he's in a coma at the moment. Extensive blood loss, a fractured rib, lacerations to the abdomen, arms..."  
  
******  
  
Instead of going into the lift, Oliver decided to turn back and walked quickly to Intensive Care. A nurse by the entrance stopped him.  
  
"Excusez-moi, who are you?"  
  
"Oliver DuBois. I hear one of my friends, Kai Hiwatari, was here?"  
  
The nurse checked her files. She read them before looking up, finding Oliver had disappeared. Oliver walked slowly through the corridors of the ward. Beeping, hissing, crying and mumbling echoed around him. Doctors, nurses and porters left him alone, thinking he was an authorised visitor. His breathing was raspy as he looked through the viewing windows of each room, looking for Kai. He found him near the end.  
  
Kai was barely recognisable. His face was badly bruised and swollen, with a stitch by his eye. His arms were an angry shade of purple, blue and black. Wires led out of various positions on Kai's arms onto a machine which kept up its insistent beep, signalling life in the still body. A gas mask was strapped around his nose and mouth, providing oxygen to the phoenix. A blanket covered his body from the chest down, hiding the rest of the damage from Oliver's eyes.  
  
Tentatively, Oliver opened the door to the room and walked slowly to the boy's side. Kneeling down beside the bed and winding his fingers around the weaker fingers, Oliver let the tears fall.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Kai..."  
  
"Oliver...?"  
  
The unicorn looked up to the door. Max was standing there. He was pale and had very red eyes. His usual happy smile was absent.  
  
"Max. What are you doing here?"  
  
"My mom... she's three doors down. I thought I saw you walk past the room." Max whispered. "What happened to Kai?"  
  
Oliver looked back at the still figure. "He was attacked..."  
  
Max frowned and rubbed his eyes. Opening them again, Max noticed Oliver's hand intertwined in Kai's. He stared for a while. Oliver noticed and nodded. He hadn't the strength to deny anything at the moment. Max nodded and turned away.  
  
"Max." Oliver said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't tell anyone, please? Only Enrique knows..."  
  
" 'k"  
  
When Max left, the nurse from the front entrance came in, an exasperated look on her face.  
  
"Monsieur, you can't be in here at the moment. Mr Hiwatari needs his rest."  
  
Gently, she steered Oliver out of the room and ward. Oliver shrugged the woman's hands off his shoulders and walked out of the hospital. When he got outside, Oliver wiped his eyes dry. Enrique found him.  
  
"Oliver, where were you? The doctor..."  
  
"I saw him, Enrique. He doesn't look too good."  
  
"Oliver..."  
  
The unicorn couldn't stand it. He needed to walk; to get as far away as possible. This wasn't happening. He must still be dreaming! Oliver took off, ignoring Enrique's shouts to wait. Oliver didn't stop until he got home and landed face down on his bed, clutching his pillow. His eyes were wide and scared, sweat collecting on his forehead.  
  
******  
  
My head was thundering. The stress I had bottled up for the past few days exploded inside me like a hydrogen bomb. I never knew I had this much emotion pent up in my core. I shook and shivered; the cold fingers of fear, shock and stress running along my veins, biting into my heart and mind. Blood, death, fear, hurt... they all fought to make their presence known in my mind. Director Judy and Kai... it cannot be coincidence. Somehow, the both of them were connected. They were attacked for whatever reason, maybe by the same person. But who? Why?  
  
"Why...why...why?"  
  
The familiar vibration in my pocket brought me out of my frenzied mantra. I groaned. No... not now... not ever... please...  
  
"Hello?" I said, holding the phone shakily to my ear.  
  
"Shadow. Cypher again. I need to meet you."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"A discovery. I think I know where the chip might be. I need to speak to you, though."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Inside Notre Dame Cathedral. Midnight."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I let the phone drop out of my hand and I buried my face into the bedcovers. Again and again... won't it ever end!? Won't I ever be able to cut myself away from this double life!? I hate being Shadow. I hate having to be named after the darker sides of everyone. I hate to have to hide in them. I hate having to run in them and protect myself in them.  
  
Eventually, I heard the others come home, but Enrique probably knew my mood, so got the others to leave me alone. Ten o'clock rolled round and they went to bed.  
  
After a while, I decided to drag myself from my bed and got changed. Whatever Cypher had to say may be important. After I got dressed, I just sat on my bed, watching my clock. 22 23... 22 24... 22 25...  
  
I stood up. I couldn't just sit here; otherwise I'd go mad again. Quietly, I wandered down the corridor, just listening to the snores of the other guys. Then I stopped at one of the guest rooms. Kai's room. I walked inside. I just needed to be in a room that held his presence. I sat on his bed and looked around. He was very tidy. A lot of his things were packed away. I looked on the table. The files were there. I picked up the documents and opened the file. The first page was in English. Kai was true to his word. There were five pages worth of translated work. I quickly read through the files; all dated.  
  
~~ The known heads of the operation known as Biovolt, Boris Balkov and Voltaire Hiwatari, had been charged with plotting world domination by using beybladers and bitbeasts as part of their plan. However, there had been inconclusive evidence in the initial investigation, so some charges were dropped and Hiwatari was given seventy (70) hours of community service. Balkov, however, had escaped police custody. ~~  
  
The rest of the files described the search and the projects the two were working on. The Demolition Boys and Kai kept creeping up, but the last page caught my attention. It was dated later than the others.  
  
~~ Later on in our private investigation, we had concluded that there was another associate working with Balkov and Hiwatari, or at least a mole in the BBA offices, as much evidence had gone missing. This backs up the sightings of a woman at the beginning of the Balkov Investigation, who was seen speaking extensively with Balkov and Hiwatari at several occasions, although her identity was unknown. This woman may have some connections in the BBA and may be behind the disappearing evidence and maybe some strange deaths of BBA officials.~~  
  
I looked through the rest of the files, even though they were in Japanese. There was a fuzzy picture clipped to the last page. It was of Boris Balkov, but the other person next to him was too close to the edge and undefined. I shook my head and packed the documents away. I checked my watch. Quarter past eleven. I stood up and placed the files in the drawer of the table. I went back to my room and climbed out my window.  
  
Time to meet with Cypher.  
  
******  
  
Oliver walked into the Cathedral. It was five past midnight; Oliver knew he was a little late, but it couldn't be helped. It was hard to move in the shadows if there were policemen walking around, looking for a serial killer. Oliver took a deep breath and shook a little, looking up at the crucifix on the wall at the end of the aisle. He made a cross on his body before the statue of the Virgin Mary and bowed his head.  
  
"Me pardonner mes péchés." he prayed.  
  
"A bit late for that, isn't it, Shadow?"  
  
Oliver looked up and around. He couldn't see anyone in the Cathedral.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Over here."  
  
Oliver followed the direction of the voice and found a stairwell. A shadow of a person moved further up. Oliver followed and soon found a crowd of bells in front of him. The bell tower. Oliver's eyes adjusted to the darkness. A familiar figure sat some way away, looking down at the city, wearing a similar uniform to his own, but Oliver knew that Cypher's colours were inverted, didn't wear the visor or claw gloves, and his belt pack hung loosely around his waist.  
  
"You're late, Shadow."  
  
"Got withheld. The recent attacks have the police on their toes."  
  
Cypher nodded and stood up. He was taller than Oliver and a crossbow was slung over his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah. The attacks..."  
  
"You said you knew where the chip was. Well?"  
  
"I think it may be right under your nose, without you even knowing it. You know the beyblades the PBA gave to the Bladebreakers, compliments of the late Douglas Smith?"  
  
Oliver nodded slowly. Cypher continued.  
  
"I think they hid the chip in one of the new beyblades. I checked one out; he didn't have it."  
  
Oliver frowned, then stiffened. Cypher checked one out... the attack on the All Stars, then Kai... Kai had a new beyblade...  
  
"You were the one who attacked the All Stars, then Kai, weren't you", Oliver said, shakily.  
  
"Yeah. I thought I'd check it out when I arrived. I had no idea the boss had phoned you to find it. Saved you the job, though." Cypher replied flippantly.  
  
"And Kai...?"  
  
Cypher adjusted the crossbow strap. "He struggled. He must of figured something out, when I wanted his beyblade. It kinda got rough, and we fought..."  
  
Oliver shook his head. "But you two... you two were friends, or something once! You grew up with him from the age of eight!"  
  
Cypher shook his head. "You know what we were told, Shadow. We can't get close to anyone. Complications arise."  
  
Oliver shook. "But..."  
  
Cypher's face faltered, registering the many implications Oliver's 'but' had..."Shadow... you didn't...?"  
  
"You knew anyway... you knew! How could you, Tala..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's another long awaited chapter done. I'm sorry for one or two of you who think Oliver's revelation and Kai's acceptance were too quick, but I needed to move the story along, and the revelation and acceptance had to be like that. Anyway, no-one guessed who Cypher is. I was kinda mean, wasn't I; not to leave any clues. Oh well, how about some Max plushies to cheer everyone up? 


	7. Brother against brother

I shook in shock. Cypher... Tala... he'd hurt Kai; my prince... I clenched my fists, resisting the urge to release the catch by my knuckles and just launch myself at his throat. But I knew I wouldn't and couldn't anyway. Tala and I had grown up together, my parents fostering him when we were five. He was practically my brother before he was sent to join Biovolt. Tala shook his head at me, sadness written all over his face.  
  
"I'm so sorry Oliver. I knew you were... inclined in that way, but I had no choice."  
  
"Well!? I take it you haven't found the chip! What do you want to do now!?"  
  
"Calm down, Oliver. I was going to suggest you try and get a hold on the other Bladebreakers' blades. Maybe the chip is in one of them."  
  
I shook, Tala's revelation freezing me to the spot in which I stood. I refused to believe what I was hearing. Tala...? You've changed... I shook my head. It wasn't his fault... I took a deep breath to speak again.  
  
"So the chip might be in one of the other new blades? Right..."  
  
I closed my eyes momentarily, thinking. The Bladebreakers are staying in my house... Getting hold of those blades wouldn't be too hard. But... they're friends... No, I mustn't think that way now. I had to think as Shadow... I sighed and nodded. I opened my eyes and looked up at Tala.  
  
"Cypher... you ever wonder why we're told to do this? I mean... why the boss makes us kill hurt and steal?"  
  
"The boss does have a name."  
  
"I don't hear you using it. Well?"  
  
"To question our superiors is to welcome punishment, Shadow."  
  
Just then, as if rehearsed, we were interrupted by Tala's own mobile phone, almost identical to mine apart from the white casing, when it started vibrating in his pocket. Frowning, he answered.  
  
"Hello..."  
  
I waited for a while, listening, keeping an eye on my foster brother's face.  
  
"What? But boss... I..."  
  
Tala's face paled and looked up to me. I sensed this wasn't a very good conversation. The silence from Tala was starting to frighten me. What was the boss saying? I was edgy, awaiting his reaction. Tala's face began to harden. This did not bode well... The phone snapped shut in Tala's hand.  
  
"What did the boss say?" I dared asking.  
  
Tala looked into my eyes. For a moment, I thought I saw remorse, but that disappeared. Instead, the old hardness that had been characteristic in Tala for the past few years deepened.  
  
"You've near enough defected, Shadow. The boss says that you were to be taken out. I'm sorry, but you know how it is..."  
  
I had to stifle a gasp. Disbelief rooted me in the spot. Defected? How? Surely, I'd know if I had truly defected. Tala pulled his crossbow off his shoulder. I took this as my cue. I turned and ran for the stairwell. An arrow embedded itself into the stone wall next to the entrance. I knew I had to move fast. Tala's shot would most probably not miss next time. I flew down the stairs, not knowing how much of a wide berth Tala was going to allow me.  
  
A swish. I managed to move before a dagger pierced my shoulder, but crashed into a pew. I used the momentum to roll away, but crashed hard into another pew. More arrows trailed along the side of me, missing me by millimetres. I stopped rolling and got to the aisle. I rubbed the shoulder that crashed into the wood. There was going to be a bruise there in the morning.  
  
"How could you have defected, Shadow!? Don't you care for Father's well- being!?"  
  
I sharply took in a breath. I did care! I had always cared! I wanted to tell this to Tala, but it was hard to speak to him once he had been given his mission. I launched myself up and ran. Not quick enough... I gasped and stumbled a little, before falling on my face. I winced and looked down. A dagger was next to my feet, ending the rip in my boot and the slash on my ankle. I looked up. Tala was pale and grim. He was running towards me, one dagger out, ready to fight. That did it. I knew no matter how much I didn't want to fight him, I had to defend myself.  
  
"I'm sorry Tala!" I shouted before releasing the catch and rolling onto my back.  
  
I took a swipe at Tala's legs, managing to make him stumble a bit. I couldn't help but notice blood well up on his ankle. I winced for him and stood up. Tala had recovered and aimed his crossbow at my chest. I moved. An arrow stuck into the pew behind me. Tala held his dagger again and slashed. I yelped and clutched my side. I imagined the red blood welling up. A blow connected with my face. Stars danced before my eyes. Tala really knew how to punch...  
  
I sensed Tala coming near. Turning rapidly, ignoring the searing pain in my side, I pushed my fist upwards. Tala yelled. Pulling the claws out of his arm, I swept my feet under him, making him fall back into a pew. I half wanted to go and help him up, but with Tala in his present state, I had no chance of leaving the cathedral alive... I took the cowards' way out. I ran out to the fresh air outside...  
  
Without looking back, I ran, hand clutched at my side. I managed to keep hidden. Police seemed to have loosened up their patrol a bit. I found it hard to breathe through the adrenaline and pain. I didn't know how, but I soon found myself in my room, panting hard. My vision slowly blurred, but I dared a look at my side. My usually pristine white blazer was blood red around the wound. I slowly peeled off the blazer and polo neck jumper. Nausea crept up my gut. The slash was deeper and longer than I originally thought.  
  
Getting up and gathering my things, I stumbled into the en suite. Thank God I have this attached to my room; it'll be too awkward to explain to the other guys if I bumped into them in the corridor to the other bathroom looking like road kill.  
  
******  
  
The next morning, Oliver's wounds were no better. He woke up in agony from the fight the night before. His eye and cheek were swollen, with a nasty bruise adding to the affect. He removed the make-up kit from the bathroom cabinet. No time to be apprehensive about wearing make-up. If it hid his black eye, then it would be worth it. He was happy with the concealer, but he hoped the swelling wasn't too noticeable. He unwound the night's bandaging and replaced them with new ones. He stopped the bleeding the night before, luckily. Wincing, he washed and dressed. After that, he simply laid back on his bed, thinking. Why would the boss want him dead? Was it something to do with Kai, the files, or both? The only way to find out was to find the chip.  
  
"In the new blades..."  
  
Slowly getting up, Oliver checked the time. Only six in the morning. With any luck, the Bladebreakers would still be at the hospital, or at least too deep in sleep to notice him. Oliver crept to the first room. Max's. Carefully, quietly and quickly, Oliver searched through Max's belongings. Oliver stumbled across a picture; of Max and his mother. Oliver couldn't help but feel upset and sorry for himself. Family... Poor Max; at least he still has both his parents... hopefully. Carefully, Oliver packed it away safely and looked around the room. Max must have his new blade on him. He'll have to look for Max later that day.  
  
Rei's room. The Chinese boy stirred at first when Oliver opened the door. Oliver returned to his own room for a moment before re-entering the tiger's room. As he first thought, Rei had his new blade in his hand. Cautiously, Oliver got a grip on the blade. Rei stirred again. Oliver sprayed a small mist over Rei's face. Waiting for a while whilst the tiger breathed in the sleeping gas, Oliver gently removed the white blade from his hand. Carefully, he took the blade apart, looking for any unusual features that may be the chip. Nothing. The different pieces were clean. Remembering where each piece went, Oliver reassembled the blade. He couldn't help but marvel at the design. It was definitely an improvement to Rei's old blade. Combined with the Driger bit, it'll probably give Unicolyon a run for his money.  
  
Now for Tyson, Oliver thought, gently shutting the door behind him. Looking into the boy's room, he saw Tyson's bed was slept in, but no Tyson. Oliver frowned and shut the door. He put his hand on his hips, thinking.  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
"What the...?"  
  
Oliver walked down to the kitchen. A sight greeted his violet eyes. Batter was splattered on each wall, flour scattered on a worktop and floor, eggs smashed on the floor, utensils piled high on the table...  
  
"Tyson! What are you doing!?"  
  
The flour covered boy turned around, a frying pan with bubbling runny batter sloshing around inside it in his hand. He grinned at Oliver.  
  
"Morning, Oliver! I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd try and make myself a snack."  
  
Oliver's face contorted to a mixture of horror and amusement. Sighing, Oliver automatically rolled up his sleeves.  
  
"Stand aside, Tyson. Let the expert through."  
  
Oliver started helping Tyson with his pancakes, directing him to clean his mess in the kitchen. Soon, the kitchen was clean and the pancakes were rescued. Tyson dug into his pile of food whilst Oliver sat across him with a cup of tea and watched with disgust as Tyson ate. Tyson reached for the ketchup.  
  
"For goodness sake, Tyson. You're not going to put ketchup on your pancakes, are you?"  
  
"Wfhy nfot?" Tyson said, pancakes rolling about in his mouth.  
  
Oliver looked away in disgust as Tyson spread a big helping of ketchup on the top of his pancakes. Oliver noticed Tyson's new blade on the side and picked it up.  
  
"Tyson. May I take this blade apart? I'm interested what new improvements the PBA made for you."  
  
"Sure, go ahead. Just be careful. I hope you can put it back together."  
  
"Merci; and don't worry, I will."  
  
Oliver carefully unscrewed the attack ring and took out the weight disk, inspecting them for any signs of the chip. None... Seeing that Tyson's blade hadn't held the chip, he put the blade together again.  
  
"Interesting. Weight disk is heavier and the attack ring is harder to grip but looks to be quite effective in attack."  
  
"Nothing but the best from the PBA. Pity Douglas is dead though; I'd really like to thank him. Wonder who killed him..."  
  
Oliver stared into his cup of tea, thinking about Tala. Tyson ate quietly after that before speaking again.  
  
"Hey, I'm going back to the hospital, later today. I'm gonna see if Kai is allowed any visitors. Wanna come?"  
  
"Oui. I'll come. I haven't had the chance to speak to Max, either."  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure he'd appreciate the concern."  
  
Oliver continued staring into his cup, thinking. If the chip is supposed to be in the new blades, then Max is the only one left. He'll have his new blade on him. Oliver hoped Tala didn't get to Max first.  
  
******  
  
In the hospital, Max was stirring. He stretched in his chair next to his mother's bed. He glanced at her sleeping form. She had woken up the night before, after the guys went home. Max smiled. He knew now for sure his mom was going to be fine. Leaning over gently, so not to move any of the wires, Max gave his mom's cheek a peck.  
  
"Morning mom. I'm gonna get myself a little breakfast. Be back in a few minutes."  
  
Max got up and stretched once more before walking to the cafeteria. A nurse walked into the room, smiling at Max.  
  
"Going for breakfast? Take your time. I'll be giving your mother a bath and check-up."  
  
"Oh... thanks."  
  
Max walked slowly down the corridor, listening to all the beeps and hissing around him. He glanced into the room that held his captain. Kai was still unconscious. Max felt a surge of anger build up in him. Whoever hurt his mom and friend had a lot to explain for themselves. Max soon found the cafeteria, smiling at the cashier as he paid for his fruit and juice. He looked around for a seat and stopped suddenly. A few tables away, sitting with his back to him, was the figure of a familiar red head. His sleeve was rolled up and his lower arm was bandaged.  
  
"Tala?"  
  
The Russian boy turned around, looking half surprised at the sight of Max.  
  
"Max, isn't it...?"  
  
Max smiled and nodded, sitting with the boy. Tala looked down at his drink whilst Max ate, thinking.  
  
"Hey, Tala. What happened to your arm?"  
  
"...An accident. Cut myself on something."  
  
"Ouch, that must of hurt."  
  
"...yeah..." Tala said quietly, remembering how he really got the cuts.  
  
"Hey, uh, you wanna go for a walk? My mom's getting her daily check-up, so I got some time to kill."  
  
Tala took some time to think through this. Hopefully, maybe he could use this opportunity to check Max's blade...  
  
"Sure. Don't see why not."  
  
******  
  
I frowned, impatiently tapping my foot. Why, oh, why did I use the extra strong sleeping spray? Rei was taking a very long time in coming round. I sighed exasperatedly at my stupidity and disappeared into my room for a while whilst Tyson and Johnny argued over whether boiling hot or ice cold water was an effective way of making someone wake up. I opened the drawer on my bedside table and took out a photo frame and a frameless photo. I stared at the framed photo of myself, Tala and my parents, dragging my finger over the glass over myself and Tala as boys; and over my parents' faces, wondering when it all went wrong.  
  
I sighed and put away the family photo. I looked at the other photo I had. Far more recent and candid. I was very lucky to be able to get such a good shot of Kai. My eyes welled up slightly. I took this picture before Kai left Paris, after the first time I saw him. I knew I preferred other guys to girls before Kai, but he was the only one who stirred such powerful emotions. Without realising, a tear fell from my eye and onto Kai's face.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hey, Oliver! Rei's up! We'll be ready to go in a few minutes!"  
  
"See! I told you cold water was more effective, Granger!"  
  
"Shut up, Johnny!"  
  
"Such behaviour is uncouth for a Majestic, Jonathan."  
  
"Please don't argue, guys!"  
  
"Kenny! We're not arguing, we're just debating!"  
  
Enrique slipped into my room, looking very flustered. He grinned at me.  
  
"Have you ever seen what happens to a cat when you splash water on it? Well, let's just say I'd rather be taking Lupinex out for a walk during a full moon than see what Rei would do to those guys." ((A/N: Really! Became a very cranky cat's personal scratching post when I tried to give it a bath when I was a kid!))  
  
True enough, Enrique and I winced when a serious sounding growl came from Rei's room; Rei saying something low but menacing and the guys outside yelped. Enrique and I smiled sheepishly, imagining the scene outside my bedroom door. I sighed and packed my photos away. Enrique spoke again.  
  
"Hey. You still upset 'bout Kai?"  
  
"Amongst other things..."  
  
"Well... I'm no good at playing the agony aunt, but I'll give it a shot. When Kai wakes up, tell him how you feel."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tell him how you feel. Sure, he may brush you off, but you'll never know until you try."  
  
"What's that got to do with me being upset?"  
  
"Well, maybe you want to have the chance to know what Kai will say. But whilst he's in the sandman's hands, you have no idea what Kai will say."  
  
I nodded to myself at this reasoning. The Italian playboy had a point, no matter how absurd it sounds in my head. I turned around and smiled at Enrique.  
  
"You actually made sense, Giancarlo. Merci."  
  
"No problem. Doctor Giancarlo, Love Therapist, at your service."  
  
We laughed at this idea. I stopped laughing and smiled. I hadn't laughed genuinely in a long time. Enrique listened at the door and nodded, indicating an all clear. He was about to leave.  
  
"Hey... Enrique. You don't mind me being gay, do you?"  
  
"Honestly? Listen. For the hundredth time, I don't care. Just don't get your hopes set on me if Kai lets you down. I know I'm good looking, but I'm not interested."  
  
I raised my eyebrow, shaking my head and smiling. The guy knew how to be funny when the mood suits him.  
  
"Anyway", he continued, "Kai would be perfect for you. He's got enough masculinity for the two of you. It wouldn't matter if you looked like a. . ."  
  
My aim was true. The pillow caught Enrique in the face before he could complete his sentence. A knock on my door interrupted our impending pillow fight.  
  
"Hey guys! Let's go already! Max is waiting and Kai might be awake, wondering where we are!"  
  
Enrique flashed me his trademark grin before opening the door to a pretty shaken up Kenny. Behind him, Rei was emerging from his room, fully dressed and stepping over a bundle which resembled Johnny and Tyson. The other went downstairs. I stopped Enrique before he walked out to follow.  
  
"Merci, Enrique. You're a great friend."  
  
"Hey, no problem! Just remember you owe me one now!"  
  
******  
  
Tala and Max sat on a bench in the hospital garden. They'd been quiet for a while and Tala couldn't find the right opportunity to get Max's blade. Might as well try some small talk, then build up to asking for the blade... Tala considered. He really wasn't in the mood for causing physical harm; especially in such a public place.  
  
"What are you doing here anyway?" Tala asked.  
  
"My mom. She was attacked a couple of days ago. I'm staying by her side until she gets the all clear."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Whoever's put my mom in here has a lot of explaining to do. You know Kai? He was attacked as well."  
  
Tala feigned surprise, but couldn't help but feel guilty. He thought about what Oliver said the other night. "Kai?"  
  
"Yeah. I tell ya, if I get my hands on whoever did this, I'm gonna murder them."  
  
Tala blinked at this. This innocent, usually cheerful blonde boy? Max sighed and shook his head.  
  
"What am I saying? I'll never have the guts to do anything like that... Anyway, I was meaning to ask you or Kai, and if it's too personal, don't worry. Well, er... never mind. You probably don't want to talk about it."  
  
"I'm curious now. What do you want to ask?"  
  
"What was it like, growing up in the Abbey?"  
  
Tala sat up a little straighter at this. He never expected this, though maybe he had to talk about it sometime...  
  
"It depends... if you see the practical side, as in food, shelter and something close enough to warmth, then it was fine."  
  
"I mean, as in the whole order taking and training?"  
  
Tala thought for a while, unsure what to say. True, he hated it in the Abbey; the Demolition Boys disliked the place, period. But Tala couldn't really compare that to freedom, because he still was taking orders from a different master now. Tala decided to stay quiet. He had to remember; he can't afford getting close...  
  
"Well... how about the whole turning you into a cyborg thing?"  
  
"I'd rather not talk about that..."  
  
"Okay...Do you have any family?"  
  
Tala bowed his head sadly, "Yeah... a foster brother I was very close to, but we're... on very bad terms at the moment...  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Max remained silent for a while, observing Tala. He hadn't looked up in his entire explanation.  
  
"Must be hard to get back into the loop, huh?"  
  
"Must be..." Tala whispered. He looked down at his other hand, thinking. He wasn't used to having someone show sympathy towards him. It felt strange, yet... like an old feeling he once knew many years ago; like love, happiness and feeling protected. Tala looked up and without realising, locked eyes with the blonde boy. Tala couldn't help but notice how deep a blue the other boy's eyes were, and yet how warm they can be, in comparison to his own icy blue eyes. Max stared back into Tala's eyes, unsure what to say, but reluctant to move away. Max saw the wolf's sadness, anguish and some sort of longing to be accepted, and felt the need to brush them away.  
  
A car starting up somewhere broke their gaze and they looked away, embarrassed. Tala mentally kicked himself. What was he thinking!? He can't get close! He kept reminding himself. Look where is got Oliver!  
  
Max rubbed the back of his head, trying to think of an alternative conversation opener. He wanted to know more about the Russian. He didn't have to. Tala spoke up.  
  
"So, er, I hear you got a new blade. May I see it?"  
  
"Sure thing!"  
  
Max stood up to search his pockets. The boys didn't notice the black car drive past behind them, or the large man getting out and running towards them. It was only when Tala was knocked off the bench and Max was roughly grabbed did they realise what was going on.  
  
"What the...!? Tala, help!"  
  
Tala winced, having landed awkwardly with his ankle which was cut as well, thanks to Oliver, but jumped up quickly and ran to the black car where the man was dragging Max. The trio never noticed, but a green object fell out of Max's hand and rolled into some nearby bushes.  
  
"What's the meaning of this?!"  
  
"The boss wants the kid brought in." The man growled. Tala was frozen for a fraction of a second, but the hardness returned. "There was no need for shoving me face first into the dirt."  
  
"Tala...?" Max asked fearfully, looking at the Russian.  
  
Tala nodded at the man and limped slightly to the other side of the car, trying his hardest not to look at Max. The man near enough threw the blond into the back seat as Tala slid into the passenger's seat. Rubber squealed on tarmac as the car drove away. Max looked up to the back of the wolf's head, confused.  
  
"Tala...?"  
  
"...It's Cypher." the cold voice replied.  
  
========================================================  
  
Hmmm... well, how's that? Pretty good, ne? No? Oh well, tough! 


	8. Kidnapped

When we got to the hospital, I never expected the police or the media to be gathered outside. The other guys were just as confused.  
  
"Excuse me, what's going on?" Tyson asked a nearby nurse.  
  
"A boy has been kidnapped, right here in the hospital garden!"  
  
"What?" Any witnesses?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"We better go inside and find Max. Maybe he's seen something." Rei suggested.  
  
"Yeah. It's too crowded out here, anyway." Kenny added.  
  
We managed to squeeze through the crowd, many of the reporters recognising me and wanting to shake my hand and talk for a while, but the others managed to help me out. When we got past the police, I couldn't help but let out a breath I had been subconsciously holding. Being around the police was a bit harrowing. I keep thinking they've found out about me and were going to arrest me. I even had to hide my face discreetly; I had spotted a police officer that I saw when I tried to run from the Montalet house.  
  
"I thought I was never going to get outta that!!! Let's get going you guys." one of the Bladebreakers called.  
  
I looked down at the small bouquet in my hands. We had stopped at a florist on out way down. The flowers were a little squashed from swimming through the crowd, but they were salvageable. The other guys seemed to believe I only got the flowers as a get well present. I made sure I hid the card in the centre, which read,  
  
To Kai I know this isn't the time, And I may have crossed the line, But I have this to say to you, I just want to say I love you. Love Oliver....  
  
I shook my head. That had been an impulsive poem. Enrique was right behind me when I wrote that, so it didn't help much.  
  
"That's it. That way, when he wakes up but you're not there, he'll still know how you feel and can think about it."  
  
I couldn't believe I was actually taking Enrique's advice. I just hoped I wasn't making a complete fool of myself. The group of us walked to Intensive Care. As we got nearer to Director Judy's room, I noticed a nurse escorting a policeman out, to put it nicely.  
  
"Vous devez partir, l'officier. Vous dérangez la femme pauvre! Elle a besoin du repos; elle n'a pas besoin de vous la déranger comme ceci!" The nurse jabbered hurriedly.  
  
"Je'm désolé. Mais je'le besoin de ll de revenir le plus tard "  
  
The officer turned and walked away. The guys looked at me for a translation.  
  
"Something isn't right..." I said and walked forward. "Excusez-moi, officer, but what's wrong?"  
  
"Are you related to Mrs Tate?"  
  
"Non, but we're friends of her son."  
  
The officer looked a little uncomfortable at this. Tyson and Rei walked up behind me.  
  
"Something's happened to Max?" Rei said.  
  
"Er, oui... the boy that was kidnapped this morning. He had been identified as Max Tate."  
  
The remaining Bladebreakers were silent.  
  
"Do you have any witnesses? Any idea of who might have done this?"  
  
"We have people who saw the kidnapping, but no-one saw the kidnappers. I must go now, monsieurs. Au revoir."  
  
The policeman walks off, leaving us there in stunned silence. Mutually agreeing we needed to somehow offer comfort to Mrs Tate, the others visited her whilst I went to Kai's room. I took a deep breath and shut the door behind me, looking at Kai, mournfully.  
  
"Oh Kai..." I whispered, sadness threatening to claim me and cause me to cry. Why'd my friends have to be dragged into all of this!? It wasn't right...  
  
******  
  
Oliver set the flower pot down and sank into the nearby chair. Carefully, he picked up Kai's hand.  
  
"Oh Kai... I bet you have no idea of what's happening outside this room, huh? Max has been kidnapped... and it's my entire fault..."  
  
Oliver held Kai's hand tighter, looking at the phoenix's face. "I really don't deserve to even be here... I really don't deserve to tell you how I feel..."  
  
Oliver didn't notice, but Kai's eyes fluttered. Oliver kept talking. "I know you'll most likely throw this back into my face when you wake up... but Kai. I... I love you...."  
  
"Oliver...?"  
  
The French boy's head snapped up at the hoarse sounding voice. Kai's eyes were opening fully now and Oliver fought back a sob of relief and shock.  
  
"Kai! You're awake!"  
  
"Oliver..." Kai muttered again. Kai winced, trying to push himself up.  
  
"Don't move! Hang on, I'll get a nurse."  
  
Oliver ran out of the room and caught a nearby doctor. "Doctor! Doctor, it's Kai! He's awake, he's awake!"  
  
The doctor immediately went into Kai's room with a nurse to check up on him. Tyson, Ray and Kenny came out of Judy Tate's room, looking worried. They saw Oliver's smile and smiled as well. "Oliver; did you just say Kai had woken up!?" Tyson said.  
  
"Oui, oui! The doctor is just giving him a check up now!" Oliver said happily.  
  
After a few seconds, the nurse came out of Kai's room and smiled at the boys.  
  
"Monsieur Hiwatari is just undergoing some check ups now. It'll be a while, so maybe you'd like to wait in the relatives' room?"  
  
The Bladebreakers shook their heads, saying they'll stay by Max's mum's side and offer some comfort. Oliver stood at the door, looking at the tear stained face of the American woman. Oliver recalled when it wasn't tears he saw on her face, but blood. In comparison, Oliver thought the tears were crueller.  
  
"I'm... going to get some air. The excitement's been a little much for me..."  
  
The others nodded. "Thank you boys for coming... oh God... why'd they take my Max..." Judy Tate sobbed, quietly. She didn't realise how hard that played on Oliver's conscience. The French boy turned and left the room, letting his feet take him where they wanted. Without realising, Oliver found himself outside. Not just outside, but in front of the hospital garden. Forensic scientists were working through as much of the garden as possible where Max was last seen.  
  
Oliver sank into the only bench where there wasn't police tape to keep people out. Oliver didn't care now if the police recognised him. Oliver felt powerless to do anything. Staring at his feet, Oliver wondered how in the world he could ever rectify his mistakes. Oliver removed his beret from his head and just toyed with it. A breeze made the hat flutter slightly, cooling the back of Oliver's neck. He looked up at the sky. Dark clouds hung over head, threatening a thunderstorm.  
  
Another strong gust blew, this time taking Oliver's hat with it. Oliver chased it to the edge of the police tape by some bushes, where it had just stopped. Oliver bent over to retrieve his hat, but paused. A blade. Not just a blade; a familiar green blade.  
  
"Max's blade..." Oliver said in surprise.  
  
Making sure he was spotted, Oliver snatched up the blade under his hat and walked away as calmly as possible.  
  
******  
  
"Ungh... wha... where am I?"  
  
"Well, nice to see you back in the land of the living..."  
  
Max's eyes blinked open and he looked around, groggily. He was seated in a chair. He was in a dark room, but light was coming from somewhere. He noticed a figure sitting in front of him, legs crossed. He couldn't make out a face, but the voice sounded distinctly French and female.  
  
"Who are you? Where am I!?"  
  
"Tut tut tut... didn't your mother ever teach you any manners?"  
  
Max frowned worriedly. He tried to move, but he found his wrists and ankles were tied to the chair. Okay... this is starting to get weird, he thought. The blonde boy looked back up to the woman.  
  
"Er... why am I tied down? And where's Tala?"  
  
"All in due time."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know? Don't worry; I'm sure we'll be properly introduced once my... messengers come with a very important package."  
  
The woman stood up and left, leaving a scared and confused Max in the dark room. Max hung his head, willing himself not to cry.  
  
"Tala... what's going on..."  
  
Tala was watching from the other side of the glass. He felt uncomfortable seeing Max in such a pathetic situation. The woman walked out of the room and stood in front of Tala. She ran a painted nail down his cheek and held his chin, speaking in a harsh, commanding voice.  
  
"Cypher. You will stay and watch over this boy. When the men return with the chip, wait for my instructions to eliminate the boy."  
  
The woman turned and walked away. She paused momentarily and spoke before continuing on her way.  
  
"Oh, and by the way; they're also going to bring in Shadow. He has a lot of explaining to do. I'm sure you won't disappoint me the way he has."  
  
Tala shut his eyes and pointed his face at his feet. "Sure thing... mother..."  
  
=====================================================  
  
Sorry, sorry, sorry for the long wait! Well, I hope this chapter merits forgiveness! Anyway, I think I'll just reply to some of you reviews!!! Arigatou you lovely lovely people!  
  
Crazy Rei luva - Great to hear you liked it! There's more to happen yet!  
  
Reiven - Er... what can someone say to that kind of comment, except thanks!  
  
ShadowYami - Well, I finally got a chappie up for this! Tala in black leather, Alloran? Well... *dreamy look*  
  
Lotus demon - Have you read anymore of this fic yet? And I'm sure all your regards are well accepted!  
  
Noumno Yeshiaru - I know you reviewed twice for this, and thanks! Sorry the updating was sooo long! As for plushies... hmmm... scroll to the end!  
  
ssykes4000 - Another one with two reviews! Well, thanks a lot! Good luck in Uni, too! Keep reading my fics though, if you can! Can you get a diploma in fanfic writing, I wonder...  
  
shadowmouse1 - Woah! I converted someone? Yippee! *victory dance*  
  
Lost in the Shadows - *blink blink* Calm down! Hopefully... you won't be too mad with what I have in store... ARGH!!! Not the Evil Muses! Not them!!!  
  
Greenarrow - Your stories are great! Don't you dare say that again!  
  
Demolition Angel - Well... I guess the plot and character selection is a little farfetched, but I think that kinda thing, all the surprise and all, is kinda fun to write. Each to their own, I say!  
  
Heheheheheh! All these reviews for l'il ol' me!? I'm happy! Now, as a treat and apology, there're two plushies for each reviewer!!! A Kai and Oliver plushie! *huggles her plushies* Kawaii! I think they make a cute couple! 


	9. Assault on the manor

I found it. I sat in my room, with the pieces of Max's blade on my lap. I stared at the foreign object; the chip. Now what? I frowned, trying to think up a plan. I folded my arms and thought. I needed to figure out how to get three people out of a building that I may have never seen before or know where it might be. Plus, my boss, my mother, will obviously have other, taller and bulkier lackeys lurking about. She isn't dumb; she did train Tala and myself in this business after all...  
  
"How could you, mother...?"  
  
Something wet dropped onto my white knuckles. I blinked, not realising that I had practically cut off the circulation to my hands due to clenching my fists so tightly. I raised a hand to my face. Tears... For some reason, I felt like laughing, but I couldn't.  
  
"Get a grip, DuBois. You need your sanity..."  
  
I heard a door slam downstairs. Hurriedly, I gathered the bits of Max's blade together and hid them under my duvet. I dropped the computer chip into my pocket.  
  
"Oliver?"  
  
I stopped. That was Kenny's voice. Thoughts began to hit me at once; I was surprised I didn't spin around from the impact. Kenny was home, but he sounded like he came alone. Could it be news from the hospital? But why couldn't the guys have phoned?  
  
"Oliver!?"  
  
I left my room and walked downstairs to face Kenny. The thoughts about news from the hospital haunted me. I hoped Kai was okay.  
  
******  
  
"Oli..."  
  
"What is it, Kenny? Is everything okay?"  
  
Kenny jumped and turned to face Oliver. He smiled.  
  
"Oh, hey Oliver."  
  
"Is everything okay? Nothing's wrong with Kai, is there?"  
  
Kenny shook his head. "No. He's just fine. Doctors say that he should be out of Intensive Care in a couple of days."  
  
Oliver sighed in relief. He smiled at Kenny. "That's great! So what are you doing back anyway?"  
  
"Oh, I needed somewhere quiet to work. The hospital didn't want me to use my laptop. Something about the signal interfering with other hospital equipment."  
  
"Oh... How did you get back?"  
  
"We got a taxi home. I guessed you were here, moping about Kai. Couldn't have you home alone, could we?"  
  
Enrique walked through the door, a grin on his face. Kenny looked at Enrique, confused.  
  
"What do you mean, he'll be moping about Kai?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing!" Oliver said hurriedly, hoping fervently he wasn't blushing. He sent Enrique a glare that would have made Kai proud before turning away.  
  
"So you guys want anything to snack on? Whilst you update me on any information about Kai, Mrs Tate or Max."  
  
"Just some juice would be fine for me, thanks, Oliver." Kenny said.  
  
"Surprise me" Enrique said. "Though, I could really go for some chips right about now."  
  
"How does a side of computer microchips sound?"  
  
The three boys whirled around. Standing in the front door was what they had mistaken for a gorilla at first glance. Upon closer inspection, the boys found they weren't too far off. The man was of large proportions; there was hardly enough space between his body and the doorway for even Kenny to squeeze through. He was hairy as well, for a human. He wore a tailored suit and a pair of dark glasses, his arms folded across his chest.  
  
"Who are you!?" Enrique asked.  
  
"None of your business, rich boy."  
  
The boys turned around and saw another man of similar proportions in the doorway to the kitchen. Oliver realised they were trapped.  
  
"We want no trouble here! Leave us!" Oliver shouted.  
  
"No can do, kid. The boss wants you to come with us, Shadow."  
  
Oliver instantly went into Shadow mode. Grabbing the nearest things to hand; two vases, he threw one each square in the goons' faces before pulling Enrique's and Kenny's arms along.  
  
"Run!"  
  
Oliver dragged the two boys up the stairs and near enough threw them onto his bed before turning to barricade the door shut. Kenny yelped as Enrique landed on top of him. The blonde scrambled to sit up properly and looked at Oliver.  
  
"Ol! Who are those guys!? What's going on?"  
  
Oliver was pushing his desk to the door at that point. When satisfied that it would hold for the time being, Oliver turned his solemn face to the guys on his bed.  
  
"Those guys are trouble, and we're in it deep. I can't explain right now, but you guys need to get outta here and fast."  
  
Enrique and Kenny paled a little at Oliver's seriousness and nodded. Kenny shuffled a little but then yelped, rubbing his hand.  
  
"You have something sharp under your duvet, Oliver!"  
  
"Never mind about it." Oliver said quickly, looking around his room, thinking.  
  
Oliver ran to his window and opened it. Looking out, he smiled. Glad for the ever-useful branch just outside his bedroom, he motioned for the other boys to follow quickly.  
  
"Okay guys. I want the two of you to climb out onto this branch then run as far as you can. Don't stop for anyone."  
  
"Oliver, what's this?" Enrique asked, picking up something that had fallen out from under Oliver's duvet. Kenny took it and inspected it.  
  
"It looks like a weight disk." He whispered.  
  
"Not just any weight disk, Chief. That weight disk belonged in Max's new blade!" Dizzi piped up.  
  
"Dizzi, are you sure?"  
  
"Positive, Chief! I'm not some two-bit bitbeast, you know!"  
  
Oliver froze momentarily as Enrique lifted Oliver's duvet and found the other pieces to Max's blade. Kenny and Enrique looked up and stared at Oliver in disbelief.  
  
"Oliver, what are you doing with Max's blade in pieces under your duvet!?" Enrique asked.  
  
Oliver moved his lips, trying to find someway to explain. However, he was interrupted. A gunshot rang out and a piece of Oliver's door was blasted out. Kenny yelled as Oliver pulled the boy closer to the window.  
  
"No time to explain! Just get out of here!"  
  
Enrique nodded, pale. He helped Oliver help get Kenny out onto the branch. The Italian followed behind. Once a fair deal away from the window, Enrique looked back at Oliver.  
  
"C'mon Oliver! Get out here!"  
  
Oliver shook his head. "You two get to the ground first! Like I said, don't stop for anyone! Just get going!"  
  
"Oliver!"  
  
"That branch will break anyway with the three of us on it! Just move it! I won't be far behind!"  
  
Reluctantly, Enrique helped Kenny sidle down the tree. When both their feet touched the ground, Enrique looked back up at Oliver's window. The French boy wasn't there, and the sound of the desk crashing caught their attention. French shouting and a struggle could be heard.  
  
"Oliver!" Enrique and Kenny shouted.  
  
A muffled cry could be heard, then the boys' worst nightmare. A gun shout and a yell of pain rang out through the air. Enrique, deciding to take Oliver's advice to heart, grabbed Kenny's collar and ran, fear and shock fuelling his legs. The Italian hoped with all his being that Oliver kept to his word and wasn't too far behind.  
  
====================================================  
  
*gasp* Oh no! Oli-kun! How could I do that to him!? *sobs* What do you guys think anyway? Is Oliver alive? Will Max survive? What will happen to Tala? Whaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Betrayal of a mother

"Merde... that hurts..."  
  
I tried to sit up, but winced again, clamping my hand over the wound at my side. How did it get there? Oh yeah... my fight with Tala... I lifted my shirt up and sighed with relief. It hasn't reopened; just developing another fresh blue and purple bruise, if that was possible under all the old ones... and it hurts like Hell! I tucked the garment into my trousers again and looked around. I was in some sort of holding cell. It was simple and not built for comfort. Some sheet of metal welded into the side of the wall to serve as a bed, a single light behind a grill on the window for light and...  
  
"The ever present one way glass window..."  
  
I couldn't help but smile at it. I always wondered what the point behind it was. Why make the prisoner's side of the window reflective? It's not like they'd expect to get some appearance conscious prisoner trying to do their hair; and why would the captors be interested in that anyway?  
  
I moved to see if movement was still available to me. Nothing tied up; nothing broken... I tried remembering how I arrived here. I remembered sending Enrique and Kenny out my bedroom window... then the goons broke down my door... A struggle. I had managed to grab the first guy's gun and pointed it away from my head, but accidentally shot the other guy in the foot. I guess that was when I was somehow knocked out... I couldn't remember anything after that, except for the now.  
  
I stood up and checked my pockets. All empty. I checked my last pocket... wait! Discreetly, making it look like I was trying to check every corner of my pocket, I found it... In a small little unnoticeable rip on the inside, I had found the one thing they were probably trying to find. The microchip. Happy that I still had it in my possession, I removed my hand from my pocket and ran my hand through my hair. They even took away my beret... Certainly were taking their chances. I didn't have to wait for very long in my cell...  
  
"Agent Shadow. Very nice of you to join us, son."  
  
I let out a smirk at the sure and almost triumphant sounding voice that resounded in my cell. "Like I had a choice, boss."  
  
"Don't take that tone with me, young man. I am your superior and mother."  
  
"I had disowned you the day you made me kill my first. And days ago you had put me down as defected. So really, I can take whatever tone I wish."  
  
"Is that so...? Well then, what if I said that if you didn't cooperate, I would immediately dispose of the ones you care about?"  
  
I grew suspicious and angry. "Really? Such as?"  
  
"Why, innocent Max Tate, or how about your dear Papa or your beloved foster brother, Tala?"  
  
I clenched my fists in anger. "You wouldn't dare..."  
  
"Wouldn't I now? Do you wish to take that chance?"  
  
I let out a frustrated growl. No; I didn't want any more blood on my hands; much less those people. The woman once known as my mother chuckled slightly.  
  
"I thought as much. Now, you would be a good boy and follow these nice gentlemen out, wouldn't you?"  
  
My cell door opened and the gorillas that brought me here appeared. I smiled with satisfaction seeing one of them had a cast on his foot. That man grabbed me roughly by the collar and near dragged me out of the cell. I coughed a little; he was determined to strangle me with my shirt; I'm positive!  
  
It didn't take very long though. He shoved me into a lift, rather unceremoniously. The ride only took around ten seconds. The lift doors parted; the bright light in this new destination causing me to squint. I was pushed through before my eyes had time to adjust. I didn't have to adjust my eyes immediately though. The voice was enough to focus my mind.  
  
"Welcome back, Shadow."  
  
******  
  
Oliver blinked once and stared at the woman in the seat. She had the same shade of hair colour as he did, and was just as pale. However, she had cold steely brown eyes rather than his own violet; a trait he was happy to inherit from his father. She wore an expensive designer deep crimson dress suit with a white blouse, with painted red nails and lips. Oliver's mother hadn't changed very much from the day she left him; the day she took his foster brother to Balkov Abbey in Russia to intensify his training. Oliver stood, fists clenched either side.  
  
"I'm no longer called Shadow. He's dead. I'm Oliver DuBois."  
  
"How touching; you still believe that you can kill off the part of you that will always stay. Didn't you know trying to remove blood stains is far harder than that?"  
  
"Only you would know. You wear the colour of blood everyday." Oliver took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He decided to take on a different approach. "What do you want with me anyway?"  
  
The woman smiled and tapped her fingers on the leather armrest of the chair she sat on.  
  
"I just wanted to see my little boy; my own flesh and blood. Can't a mother indulge herself with that one simple matter?"  
  
"Your reasons are never that simple."  
  
The woman's face fell and turned into a kind of bored frown. "You're right. I'm not one for mere indulgence." Mrs DuBois nodded to another man on the other side of the room. "Let them in."  
  
The lackey opened a door and Tala walked in, pushing a terrified Max in roughly. The blonde landed on his knees and looked up, surprise written all over his face.  
  
"Oliver!? What are you doing here!?"  
  
"Silence him, Cypher."  
  
Tala nodded to his foster mother and grabbed Max, shoving a cloth into his mouth as a gag. Max mumbled a little in protest, but otherwise remained quiet. Oliver looked from Tala, to Max back to his mother.  
  
"Well? Why are they here to hear your reasons?"  
  
"Because they play a rather important part. You see, Shadow..."  
  
"Oliver."  
  
The woman went on, ignoring Oliver's interruption. "... You know Max Tate received a new beyblade from the PBA in America. What you also know is that that fool Douglas had also inserted a microchip into that blade. Tala was sent to retrieve that blade, but young Mr Tate did not have the microchip on him. In fact, he didn't have his beyblade on him when he joined us, full stop."  
  
Oliver stood still, looking his mother in the eye. He tried his best to remain as unyielding as possible. The woman slowly smiled again.  
  
"However, when Jacques and Taylor, the lovely gentlemen who paid you a visit, discovered the remains of the beyblade under your duvet, we immediately put two and two together..." Mrs Dubois said, as she leaned forward slightly, as if to stare Oliver down. "Where is the microchip, Oliver?"  
  
Oliver simply frowned. "How should I know?" he bluffed. " I assumed you already searched me, looking at the availability of space in my pockets and lack of loose items of clothing. If I had it, don't you think I'd have handed it over to the proper authorities by now?"  
  
"Yes, you are smart in that way, Oliver, but I know you. You'd hide the chip and use it in someway to barter for the lives you see before you."  
  
Oliver regulated his breathing, keeping calm. "True, but then again, I didn't find the chip anyway. Max's blade didn't have it."  
  
"Don't lie to me, son. You know how much Mama hates it when you lie."  
  
"My Maman's dead. She died when she decided her sons would make excellent assassins."  
  
The woman sighed and shook her head, as if almost sorry. "If you insist on being difficult, Shadow, then I'm afraid I'm going to have to keep you stewing in a cell for a while..."  
  
"Wha..."  
  
"Jacques, Taylor, Alexandre; take my sons and their friend to a nice little cell."  
  
Oliver tried to struggle, but Tala stared at his foster mother and superior in surprise. "What!?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Cypher, but Shadow is right. Technically, since your mother is 'dead', I hold no responsibility over you. Besides, the taint of defection was already upon you when you failed to kill Shadow..."  
  
"But... but..."  
  
"Didn't I say that those three children must be taken away already!?"  
  
Tala stared and allowed himself to be dragged along to the lift, along with a protesting Oliver and a scared and gagged Max. As the lift door slid shut, Oliver looked back at his foster brother with sad eyes.  
  
"See? She doesn't care. To her, we're simply Shadow and Cypher; defected assassins under her command."  
  
=====================================================  
  
Well... at least I didn't kill Oli-kun... You've gotta give me credit for that, at least! But what's going to happen to the trio now!? Should I kill one of them... *tries to look innocent...* 


	11. Escape!

"How could I be so stupid?"  
  
I watched my foster brother continuously beat the floor with his fists with frustration. I suppose I had to relate to him, this was frustrating. We had unbound Max as well, and he simply curled up in the corner, staring at us in disbelief. We didn't have to tell him much; our so-called 'mother' had done most of it already.  
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid!"  
  
"Tala, if you say stupid one more time, then I'm gonna have to gag you with Max's gag."  
  
That broke Tala from his reverie. Personally, I think he should have kept going now, looking at him. He was forced out of his black blazer, leaving him with the white polo neck. His eyes were red; I could tell the betrayal was getting to him. His hair was a little messed up; still spiked in opposite directions, but some hair was sticking up in odd places as well. I shook my head.  
  
"You look a mess, mon frere."  
  
Tala just looked at me and smiled slightly. "Like you're any better..." Giving out a resigned sigh, Tala came and sat next to me. His shoulders slumped. I glanced back at Max. He still looked scared and confused.  
  
"Max? Are you okay?" I asked. Despite our current situation, I mentally added. It seemed to have taken most of his nerves to start talking to us.  
  
"I... I'm fine... You two aren't... assassins; like that woman said... are you?"  
  
In particular that question. I nodded to the blonde, upset that he had to find out in this way. He moved his face from me to Tala, who didn't respond. I observed my foster brother. He seemed deep in thought. Guess I shouldn't interrupt and explain things to Max then.  
  
"Oui... Tala and I were trained when we were young boys and he was still living with me and my parents."  
  
"You two are brothers?"  
  
"Foster. But we were as close as any blood brother you could find."  
  
"And that woman... I guess she's your mum... you two look alike..."  
  
I shuddered slightly, not liking the fact that I resembled that woman in any way.  
  
"Oui... she's my mother... Mum is too endearing a word..."  
  
Max lowered his eyes to his feet. I don't know, but he seemed calmer... somehow. We kept talking to pass the time.  
  
"So... did you... I mean... the murders in Paris recently..."  
  
"I killed most of the French BBA officials if that's what you wanted to know. And did some thievery."  
  
"...Why?"  
  
"My mother ordered it... Something about what they know and have." I said. "A set of files and a computer chip." I added, seeing Max's face.  
  
"And that chip is why the three of us are here?"  
  
"And the reason Douglas is dead and your mother and Kai are in hospital" Tala spoke up, scaring us a little.  
  
"My mum!? How did my mum get involved?" Max asked, a little hysterical.  
  
"I suspected your mother and her team of holding the chip for Douglas, who I killed..." Tala continued.  
  
"And... and... you hurt her!?"  
  
Tala nodded. Next thing I heard was the contact of a fist to a face. Just the sound even made me wince. Tala was across my lap, after being knocked sideways by Max. I looked up at him. His face was contorted in anger and hurt.  
  
"How could you, Tala!? Why!?"  
  
Tala shook his head. "I'm sorry... I know it won't do any good, but... I regret ever doing it. But please trust me when I say I'll do everything I can to rectify that mistake..."  
  
Max sank onto his knees, upset. I could see he needed to cry. Poor boy. I gently nudged Tala off me. I couldn't help but stare though when Tala slid over to Max, placing a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder. Rather than flinch, Max locked eyes with Tala. I turned away, realising that this just might be a moment for them.  
  
I could hear the two whispering something, then silence. I dared to turn around. Tala had Max in a hug. The blonde didn't seem to do much to prevent it. In fact, he hugged Tala back. I couldn't help but smile.  
  
After a while, the two broke away, but I noted they were holding hands now. Tala noticed my look and looked down at the floor, smiling secretly.  
  
"So. You two...?" I dared to say with a smile.  
  
"Just... leave it Oliver." Tala said, with a hint of uneasiness.  
  
I smiled and nod. After all, I'd probably have the same problem trying to admit my love for Kai in the same way. Kai... I wonder how he's doing now. At least he regained consciousness. I looked up at Tala again. He seemed to be thinking.  
  
"What's on your mind?"  
  
Tala looked up, then dropped Max's hand. He stood over me. I wasn't sure, but I didn't like the way he was looking at me... or rather, how his fists seemed to be raised at me,  
  
"Tala?"  
  
"Tala!"  
  
I vaguely heard Max's cry of surprise. Stars danced in front of my eyes. Merde... he could punch. I opened my eyes and looked up at Tala, confused.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
Wordlessly, he grabbed the front of my sweater and lifted me to my feet. I prepared to defend myself as he lifted his fist to hit me again. Max leapt up and grabbed Tala's raised arm.  
  
"Tala, no! Why are you fighting!?"  
  
Whilst Tala and Max struggled, I seized the opportunity. I broke free and punched Tala in the gut. I only meant for it to wind him and calm him down. I didn't expect him to cry out in pain and drop to the floor! Oh cher Dieu! He looks bad, clutching his stomach and moaning in pain. Max looked up at me from Tala's side, confused.  
  
"Oliver! What did you do!?"  
  
"I... I don't know! I didn't punch that hard! Tala?"  
  
I knelt down by his side, trying to work out what was wrong. What if I accidentally hit an old wound!? Mon Dieu, what if I truly did some serious damage!? Before I knew it, the cell door opened and the guard on duty came in, looking at us on the floor, bored.  
  
"What's going on? Make that kid shut up."  
  
I looked up at the man. "I'm not sure. I just punched him, but it wasn't that hard. I think he's really hurt."  
  
The guard bent over Tala. "C'mon, kid. Quit screamin' like that and... OUF!"  
  
Max and I sat back in surprise at Tala's sudden movement. His fist was dead centre in the guard's gut. Slowly, like a falling tree, the guard sprawled all over the floor. Tala delivered a swift karate chop to his neck, knocking the guy out instantly. Tala stood and ran to the open door, looking out. I finally found my voice.  
  
"Tala? What's going on!? I thought you were in pain!"  
  
Tala turned and faced me, a smirk on his face. "With your punch? Now I understand how you got the reputation for being so girly."  
  
I didn't have time to protest at the remark. Tala gave the outside one final look out before motioning to me and Max. "C'mon; unless you two want to stay in this cosy cell."  
  
******  
  
Tala and Oliver knew that they wouldn't have a chance to escape undetected. Soon, the alarms sounded and goons surrounded the trio. Even though they were unarmed, Tala and Oliver fought, protecting Max along the way. Finally, through all the hub bub, Tala and Oliver, managed to drag Max from the fray and ran.  
  
"This way!" Tala shouted to the other two, throwing himself onto a door, causing it to crash open. The boys ran up the flight of stairs, conscious of the fact that there didn't seem to be anyone following them, but unwilling to stop and slow. Tala broke down another door and stopped. Oliver and Max crashed into him. The boys all rubbed sore limbs and heads, grumbling about the collision. That was when they noticed how wet they were as well. Lightning flashed through the sky, the thunder deafening them. Oliver scowled through the rain and stood up, looking around.  
  
Trotting over to the edge of the roof, Oliver looked down. They had to be at least ten storeys high, on some sort of building. Looking over to the horizon, Oliver could see the Parisian horizon; the lights vainly twinkling through the storm. Tala and Max walked over to join Oliver, looking over the edge.  
  
"What do we do now?" Max said over the rainfall.  
  
"We have to find some way to get down safely. Tala; can you see anything we may be able to fall onto? An awning. A tree. Anything?"  
  
Tala leaned over further, squinting. "I can just about make out something... I think it is an awning. We may just be able to reach it, but getting down from there might be a problem. That, and trying to figure out if it can hold us."  
  
Oliver thought quickly. Tala was the one though, who came up with an answer. "We'll jump down one by one. Max in between. Oliver, you go first. I stay up here and keep a look out until Max gets down."  
  
Oliver opened his mouth to protest against Tala's decision. Instead of an argument, Oliver screamed in pain and fell to the ground, a fresh gunshot wound in his shoulder. Tala whirled around and faced the holder of the smoking gun. Mrs Dubois smiled a predatory smile.  
  
"You don't think I'd let you get away that easily, do you?"  
  
===================================================  
  
Oh my God!!! I shot Oliver! *cries* Anyway, I guess I should have guessed the response I'd get about character death. After all, who wants to see Tala, Oliver and max dead. Certainly not me. *shakes head* Nuh-uh. 


	12. Rain on our emotions

Tala and Max stood by Oliver's side, staring at the gun in the woman's hands. Oliver only just managed to lift his head up high enough to see the woman he once called mother and boss. He snarled.  
  
"Garce... why don't you ever leave us alone!?"  
  
"Tut tut tut... I never taught you such foul language."  
  
"No; you preferred to teach us how to foul up other people's lives!" Tala spat back, pushing Max behind him to protect the blonde. The green haired woman shook her head, almost as though she pitied them. "My sons... all I did was teach you how to be strong. You know what it's like in this world; it's survival of the fittest. I gave you a fighting chance."  
  
"Who said... we wanted to fight...?" Oliver gasped through his shoulder, standing up.  
  
"Shadow, Shadow, Shadow..." Mrs DuBois tutted, shaking her head with each utterance.  
  
"Don't call me Shadow."  
  
"I will call you what I like. It was your foul father who wanted to name you Oliver. After his own equally foul father!"  
  
"Don't call Papa foul! He was twice the human you ever were!"  
  
The woman threw her head back and laughed. "Doubt it. I don't think ghosts class as humans."  
  
"Ghosts...?" Tala whispered.  
  
Mrs Dubois's face twisted into an uncaring sneer. "Oui. Unfortunately, your father had been taken ill some time ago. It was too expensive to get a doctor in to treat him."  
  
Oliver started at his mother in horror. He didn't want to believe the woman. "Non... non! You're lying!"  
  
"You can't have just let father die!" Tala said in horror.  
  
"I don't know why you're upset about it, Cypher. He wasn't your natural father."  
  
"He is my father! But I'll be damned if I ever acknowledge you as a mother!"  
  
Oliver was ready to pounce in anger, despite his shoulder. Mrs Dubois fired a warning shot. The wolf and the unicorn stopped dead. Smiling now, she pointed the gun back at the boys.  
  
"Come quietly now boys. You have been very bad, and as your mother, you need to be punished."  
  
"And if we refused?"  
  
"Then I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill one of you and your friend and use the other to track down the microchip for me."  
  
"You aren't going to kill Max! I won't let you!" Tala shouted.  
  
"You want the stupid chip!? Then why didn't you take it off me when you had the chance!?" Oliver shouted at the same time.  
  
******  
  
I could feel all eyes on me now. Well... what an effective way to get people's attention. Not exactly one of my best ideas though... I glared at my mother, who looked back at me questioningly.  
  
"Shadow? What do you mean, take it off you?"  
  
"I had the chip all along, but it seems your security is slacking, Mother. And I prefer Oliver over Shadow any day!"  
  
I produced the chip from my pocket and showed it to her. I couldn't miss the unmistakeable glint in those eyes. She smiled and held out a hand. "Well.... tres bien, Shadow. Now hand it over like a good boy, then I'll let you, Cypher and your friend go."  
  
"Not very safely, I'd guess. I'd rather hang on to it and see what's so important about it."  
  
I never before saw her facial expression change so quickly. She practically snarled at me. "Don't you dare disobey me, Shadow... Hand over the microchip or there will be consequences..."  
  
"Oh really? You never actually physically harm anyone before. You always got someone else to do that. Why change an old habit?"  
  
My mother shrugged, her expression shifting from snarl to a light smile. What did I do...?  
  
"You're right, Shadow. You're right. I've never allowed myself to stain my hands. Old habits die hard, as you say... "  
  
Okay... First she was very angry, now she's too calm... What's she thinking!?  
  
"However... people are willing to change if the right incentive came along..."  
  
A gunshot. A shout. Mine? Non... It sounded like...  
  
"TALA!!!!"  
  
******  
  
Oliver turned and stared, open mouthed. Max held onto Tala, hand over the wound in his gut. Blood quickly stained the white polo neck sweater he wore. Tears poured down Max's face as he desperately tried to stop the blood. Oliver eyes widened. Tala gritted his teeth and sat up very slightly, glaring daggers at the woman.  
  
"That... the best... you could do? Zalupa!"  
  
Tala fell back, gasping from the effort it took. Oliver blinked at his foster brother, not understanding the Russian he just shouted. However, their mother seemed to understand. Her face grew red at the cheeks, regardless of the cold storm rain. She smiled though and looked at Oliver with more meaning.  
  
"Now, Shadow... hand over the chip..." she uttered quietly and dangerously.  
  
Oliver looked from Tala and Max to his mother. Once... twice... Each time he did, more and more of his anger seemed to gather. Oliver clenched his fists hard, ignoring the sting of the chip digging into his palm. He gritted his teeth, forcing the wave of emotion he felt hitting him. Anger, grief, sadness, desperation... even a bit of confusion.  
  
"I'm waiting, Shadow. I don't like being kept waiting..."  
  
The voice... Finally, he released his palms. Oliver pocketed the chip and stared right into his mother's eyes. She faltered slightly then reinstated her confidence.  
  
"Shadow..."  
  
"I AM NOT SHADOW!!!"  
  
Oliver leapt at the woman. The sudden movement caught her off guard. Mother and son wrestled on the rooftop, the gun discarded, rain pouring down around them. Mrs Dubois screeched, trying to push her son off her. A punch landed on his side, but Oliver ignored the pain. He simply brought his hand down and hit the side of the woman's neck. She instantly fell unconscious. Oliver pushed himself off the woman, his expression unemotional.  
  
"Like I said. I'm not Shadow. I'm Oliver."  
  
Slowly, hurting all over now, knowing he lost a lot of blood from his shoulder; Oliver rolled onto his back and simply stared at the dark sky and the rain. He vaguely heard Max call out to him. He felt the ground rumble with many footsteps and French shouting. In his line of vision, Oliver allowed himself to catch the face of a French paramedic before everything completely blacked out.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
*lip quivering* I can't believe... I JUST DID THAT TO THEM!!!!! *cries* Poor Tala! My sincerest apologies!!! *sobs* 


	13. Epilogue

Funny... it doesn't hurt anymore... I'm not cold either. I don't feel the rain, or hear the chaos around me... My shoulder doesn't hurt... and the smell of blood isn't in the air...  
  
Is this death? Am I dead? Have I gone to Heaven? Do I even deserve to be here; if... that is where I am. Mon Dieu... I wonder how Tala and Max are... I hope they're fine... Who were those people on the roof? What happened...?  
  
I squeezed my eyes, trying to open them. It felt as though they were sealed shut. I stopped for a moment, collecting my strength. Let's try this again... I squeezed my eyes. As an extra measure, I tried clenching my fists.  
  
"Oliver?"  
  
huh? Was that...? How can it?  
  
"Oliver?"  
  
Kai? I squeezed my fists again. Someone held my hand. I relaxed a little. I opened my eyes. It was easier this time. If all I had to do was relax, then I would have done so in the first place. The light near blinded me. I squinted. My eyes adjusted. Blue... slate... crimson... A warm, familiar crimson.  
  
"K...kai?"  
  
I coughed a little; my throat was so dry. I never felt so drowsy, either. It felt like someone removed my brain and replaced it with a water balloon. I blinked again, my vision clearing. The colours in my vision cleared and sharpened. I saw... it was... It was Kai!  
  
"Kai? Is that... really you?"  
  
"Yeah. Had us worried for a minute."  
  
"What happened? Wha..." I struggled again to simply stay awake, trying to sit up. A pair of strong hands held me down. I didn't fight back. I felt like I was completely submerged underwater now.  
  
"Don't. You've got to rest now. The painkillers will wear off soon anyway."  
  
Painkillers.... Why didn't I think of that in the first place? Sounds more logical than thinking I was in Heaven, I suppose. Knew I never had the chance anyway... I closed my eyes, feeling tired, but a little less uptight now. Something soft and warm touched my forehead. Call it a hunch... but did Kai just.... kiss me?  
  
"Rest now."  
  
I think I smiled... I was too tired to know.  
  
Rest sounds really good...  
  
******  
  
He estimated it was at least three hours later. Oliver found it a lot easier to wake up this time. The only difference this time, he could tell the painkillers wore off. He winced, a dull ache in his shoulder reminding him of the fight he'd been in. He blinked, staring at the ceiling for a moment. I never realised what a horrible shade of blue hospital ceilings are... Oliver thought. Shifting slightly, Oliver glanced to his side. His bedside cabinet couldn't be seen through all the flora on the top. One particular arrangement caught his eye. A group of red roses with freesia surrounding them... Oliver blinked and focused on the card that came with it.  
  
To Oliver You never crossed the line When you thought it was the wrong time. And now this I owe to you... My answers are due.  
  
Oliver blinked. The card was unsigned, but the handwriting and the poem... They both looked familiar.  
  
"Oliver..."  
  
Oliver shifted again at the voice. It came from the corner of the room. In the shadows, a figure stood up, if a little slow and careful. A blanket fell to the floor from the chair. Oliver guessed he was napping there for a while. Stepping out of the shadows, the phoenix limped over to the unicorn on the bed. Kai looked better than he did when he was unconscious. At least he was walking alright at the moment. His arm was bandaged, and so was his ankle. A pad was taped to his cheek and a band-aid on the side of his forehead. He pulled up another chair and sat by Oliver. He wasn't sure what to make of it when Kai took his hand. The two bladers locked eyes. Kai shifted a little, unsure of what to say next. Oliver smiled and blushed.  
  
"Kai... those flowers and poem... They were from you?"  
  
Kai looked away this time. Oliver couldn't tell too well, but under Kai's bandage on his cheek, he was positive Kai was blushing. Kai took a deep breath and faced Oliver. He opened his mouth to speak. However, it wasn't his voice that spoke.  
  
"Oliver!! You're awake!!!"  
  
Grinning, Enrique bounced onto the foot of the bed, careful not to hurt Oliver anymore. Johnny and Robert were right behind him, only not bouncing onto Oliver's bed. Behind the Majestics, the Bladebreakers minus Max walked in, smiling. Enrique looked from Oliver to Kai to Oliver again, then to Oliver's hand in Kai's. This made the Italian's grin widen. Oliver shook his head, asking Enrique silently not to say anything. Tyson walked up to the bed.  
  
"How you feelin', Oliver?"  
  
"I've felt better... but then again, I've felt worse as well."  
  
"Great!"  
  
"So... you're some sort of secret agent, huh?" Johnny said. "Never thought you had it in you, Dubois."  
  
Oliver shrugged. "Yeah well.... keyword in that title: Secret. How'd you find out anyway?"  
  
"The police told us what they knew, and Tala and Max filled in the gaps." Robert commented. "Seems that we never knew you as well as we thought we ought to."  
  
Oliver looked down, picking at his blanket. "How are Tala and Max?"  
  
"Why don't you ask us yourself?"  
  
Everyone looked up at the door. Max walked in, smiling and wheeling in a wheelchair. Tala was its occupant, looking worse for wear, but better than he had been on the roof. He had a new bandage on his old wound from fighting Oliver in the church and another around his abdomen under his shirt. Oliver's face lit up.  
  
"Max! Tala! You're okay!"  
  
"What do you expect?" Tala said, a slight smirk on his face. "You think a tiny bullet would finish me off?"  
  
Oliver smiled. Parking Tala next to Kai, Max pulled up a chair and sat down next to the red head. Oliver couldn't help but notice with a grin that Tala and Max were holding hands too.  
  
"So how are you feeling, Oliver?" Tala asked.  
  
"Fine. Nothing like have a bullet put in you by your own mother."  
  
"Oh... on that subject, she's been officially arrested. For attempted murder, the application of murder, perverting the course of justice, neglect and theft. They're trying to pin association with BIOVOLT on her as well. That's what was on the microchip you had..."  
  
"And the files I translated part way through for you." Kai added.  
  
Tala nodded. "The proper authorities are going through the evidence now."  
  
"So... Mother was in with BIOVOLT all along, then..." Oliver said.  
  
"Da.... That's part of the reason she trained the both of us."  
  
Oliver frowned, thinking for a moment. "If that's the case, why did she send you to Balkov Abbey, and not me?"  
  
"Who knows? I think it could be some sort of agreement."  
  
"Getting answers is all fine and dandy, but you never asked me or Kenny what happened to us..." Enrique spoke up, pouting a little.  
  
The French boy looked at Enrique and Kenny. "What do you mean?"  
  
Enrique sighed exasperatedly and folded his arms. "We risk life and limb for you, and you don't even care to remember!? Some friend you are!"  
  
"What do you mean; risk life and limb!? I was the one who got you out of the house in the first place!"  
  
"Ah! So you do remember!"  
  
Oliver smiled and shrugged. "Blame it on the morphine. So what did happen to you guys?"  
  
Enrique immediately launched into full story mode. Oliver listened about when they ran to the police station and told their story to the officers. It wasn't until his name was mentioned that they sprung into instant action.  
  
"See. If it was any old Jo off the street, we'd only get about two squad cars investigating. We mentioned you and we got a riot team!" Dizzi commented.  
  
Oliver reddened. Enrique continued, describing how when they got to the manor, they found what resembled a bomb site of a room and some blood which turned out not to be Oliver's. Oliver mentioned it was one of the goons who was shot in the foot. Continuing, the story ended with the BBA sending operatives in to investigate and leading up to the discovery of the headquarters.  
  
"So... how long were we gone?" Oliver asked.  
  
"We held you for three days." Tala answered. "The goons knocked you out pretty bad. You were unconscious for a day and a half."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Believe me. I've tackled that guy once before; the one who knocked you out. He could break your neck using his little finger, regardless of having the best training."  
  
Before anyone else could speak, a harried looking nurse entered. She shooed and made a sweeping motion with her hands.  
  
"Out out out! The young monsieur needs his rest! He only just came round! Shoo! You, off the bed! And you two should be in bed as well!"  
  
Enrique instantly jumped off Oliver's bed. The Majestics and three Bladebreakers left the room instantly, the nurse's formidable form scaring them a little. Kai looked up at the nurse.  
  
"I want to speak to Oliver a little longer."  
  
"Mais..."  
  
"Non. Let him, Tala and Max stay for a while, s'il vous plait?"  
  
The nurse pursed her lips for a moment, considering. "Ten minutes."  
  
"Fifteen?"  
  
"Ten. I'll come back later."  
  
The nurse left, closing the door behind her. Max stared for a moment before laughing. "I thought she was going to burst a vein!"  
  
Oliver held in a snigger. He paused, looking a little more sombre. "So... have you seen mother, yet?"  
  
Tala shook his head. "And we won't have to see her before the court case."  
  
Oliver nodded, lying back into the pillows. "That's good..."  
  
"And... because of Father's death, you stand to inherit your whole manor..."  
  
"Pardon!?"  
  
Tala smiled a little, seeing Oliver's face. "Well... I did a little freelance mission. When I was at the Headquarters, I did a little digging. I happened to have found Father's will. It was scheduled for destruction. He had left everything to his only birth son, meaning you, and not Mother."  
  
"R...really?"  
  
"From what I gathered, he changed the will sometime after I was sent to Moscow... I managed to save the folder. I'm sure it would make an interesting read..."  
  
Oliver smiled a little and nodded. "Merci, mon frere... I don't know how to thank you."  
  
"Don't mention it. It was the least I could do... call it an apology of sorts..."  
  
"You don't have to..."  
  
"Niet. I wanted to do it, and I have. You don't like it, then tough."  
  
Oliver smiled. Kai shifted in his seat a little. "Tala, Max... if you guys don't mind, I want to speak to Oliver alone?"  
  
Max looked at Kai for a moment then grinned. "Sure, Kai! Tala?"  
  
"Yeah. Well, glad to see you well, Oliver."  
  
"Merci. You too, Tala."  
  
Max got up and took hold of the wheelchair handles. Using one hand to wave at the remaining boys, Max and Tala left the room, shutting the door behind them. Oliver looked from the door to Kai, a little nervous. Kai shifted again.  
  
"Oliver..."  
  
******  
  
I don't think I've ever been so nervous in my life... I watched as Max and Tala left the room. I looked at Kai again. I didn't want to try and guess what he wanted to say. I dare not. I've danced with Fate too much in my life; I wanted to sit this number out at the moment.  
  
"Oliver..."  
  
I bit my lip. "Yeah, Kai?"  
  
"Well... I guess... it started when I woke up... you left really quick."  
  
I nodded slowly. "Yeah... I thought... the doctors should get a look at you first."  
  
"Yeah, well... Once they left, I saw the flowers. And the card. The poem was nice."  
  
Nice... he said it was nice... I couldn't help but feel warm about it.  
  
"Merci..."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Just... thanks..."  
  
I sincerely hope the morphine had worn off. I don't want to think I only just imagined that smile.  
  
"Well, I got thinking. There's so much in life that I've missed out on. What with BIOVOLT and my grandfather. I've missed out on a proper childhood, fun... Only recently, as you know, I've come to learn to have friends. I decided I never want to miss out on anymore things in life."  
  
Kai took a deep breath. The tension was killing me. Please... get it over with...!  
  
"I don't know how to say this... I've... never had to do anything like this before."  
  
Knowing my luck... this would be the point where he would just say he wanted to be friends.... I held my breath. That's always the case.  
  
"Oliver..."  
  
Oh well... here we go... "Yeah, ka..."  
  
My voice stopped dead. No... scratch that. Kai stole the words. Mon Dieu... his lips are surprisingly soft... My eyes slid shut of their own accord, savouring the moment. I reached out for Kai's hand. He found it. A nice kind of warmth spread through me, filling my soul. I sighed in the kiss. This was exactly as I hoped my first kiss to feel like.... minus the hospital. We broke off. Air was so over rated... I gulped. I'm so glad my hand wasn't sweating... Kai diverted his eyes, looking very interested in our interlocked fingers.  
  
"So I was wondering... should we give it a go?"  
  
Give it a go? What do you think!? Actions always spoke louder than words, anyway. Besides, he wasn't the only one who missed out on life at youth. I pushed myself off the pillows and kissed Kai. He kissed back, harder. I felt happy...  
  
More than happy...  
  
I felt free at last...  
  
******  
  
I know the road ahead would be rough for a while. Shadow always was a survivor. He'll try to resurface; he has to. The court case, the media, the families of the unfortunate victims who met him... They will want answers; he's the only one able to give them.  
  
But... I have the family I need now. Tala and I are reunited and I will never let anything separate us again. Kai and I... we're giving it a chance. I'll give it all I've got to keep it working. And Max, of course, will be an extension to that family. I wish him and Tala all the best. As for me, there isn't enough for me to do to make up for my other self. But I'll try my best. He won't ruin my life anymore.  
  
~He won't.  
  
~I'm not Shadow.  
  
~I'm Oliver Dubois.  
  
~And I'm free.  
  
~Nothing will change that. 


	14. Next time?

NEXT TIME, ON 'SHADOW'...  
  
SHADOW: Resurrection  
  
"Does this mean what I think it means?"  
  
"I'm afraid so, Oliver.... As much as we hate it, I think Shadow and Cypher have to return from the grave..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's been six months since Vivienne Dubois had been arrested. Oliver and Kai's relationship had blossomed. Tala and Max, too, are a happy together. Things couldn't look any better.  
  
However...  
  
Someone wants the boys dead. Death threats, murder attempts; no where seems to be safe. Soon, Oliver and Tala had had enough. Reluctantly, they don their old uniforms and return to their double lives. Cypher and Shadow have resurrected.  
  
====================================================  
  
Okay, here's the deal. I've got a sequel lined up. Your opinions on this would be nice. If you think it's a good idea, speak up. If you think it's a bad idea, start a bonfire. If you have no opinion... then just bug me; I don't mind. Any opinions would be highly regarded.  
  
~ Anime the Fallen Angel 


End file.
